


Vždyť zítra je taky den

by kratula



Series: "Vzít si život! Zvláštní výraz, vzít ho komu?" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Gay Sherlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Straight John!, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vím, že mě za to vášniví Johnlockeři nebudou mít rádi, ale zkusila jsem napsat příběh, kde John doopravdy není gay (ani trochu, ani kvůli Sherlockovi). Jak se s tím detektiv vyrovná? Může to jejich přátelství přežít? Může to přežít Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maximum možného (John)

**Author's Note:**

> Záměrně jsem dala jen málo tagů, abych nevyzradila, kam bude děj směřovat. A jedna obsáhlejší poznámka o mých motivech pro tuhle povídku bude úplně na konci.
> 
> Jinak titul má na svědomí "Jih proti severu" od Margaret Mitchellové. je to takové motto hlavní hrdinky, když se kolem ní všechno hroutí, říká si to i v závěru. Nemám knihu při sobě, abych citovala přesně, ale myslí tím, že "ano jsem po krk v problémech, ale opřu se do toho, není všem dnům konec."

John vytáhl z kapsy lístečky a rekapituloval si, co bude zanedlouho říkat. Stále si nebyl jistý, že slova, která si nachystal (a strávil nad nimi tolik hodin) jsou ta nejlepší možná.  
Sherlock, od kterého by to asi nikdo nečekal dokázal pro Johna stvořit dva naprosto perfektní proslovy, tak sherlockovské a skvělé zároveň. Johna bolelo u srdce, když dnes věděl, za jakých okolností je jeho přítel stvořil. Tím spíš nesměl doktor promarnit svou dnešní příležitost, říct všem přítomným, co pro něho Sherlock Holmes znamená.  
Nakonec zavřel oči, opřel si hlavu o opěrku na sedadle spolujezdce a nechal svou hlavou volně plynout vzpomínky. Jak mohl být tak dlouho, tak nevšímavý?

Asi se nechal hned n začátku příliš snadno ukolébat. Otázka jejich nové domácí a později Angelův náznak, že jsou spolu na rande, Johna zneklidnil, nechtěl, aby se situace opakovala, nový spolubydlící mu byl přes své podivnosti sympatický.  
Tak se tedy zeptal: „Máš holku?“  
Odpověď, že to není Sherlockova parketa, Johna zrovna neuklidnila, ale nebylo vše ztraceno: „Takže máš kluka? … Což je v pohodě, mimochodem.“ nechěl vypadat jako nějaký debilní homofob, to nebylo jádro pudla.  
Když Sherlock pronesl svou legendární větu, že je ženatý se svou prací, spadl doktorovi ze srdce kámen velký jak Westminsterské opatství.  
Sherlockovo chování vůči svým známostem John nikdy nepřikládal žárlivosti. Detektiva prostě zlobilo, že mu John nemůže být stoprocentně po ruce. Doktora to sice rozčilovalo, ale stejně jako prostřílené zdi, chemické pokusy v kuchyni a neustále mizející mléko, ho to nemohlo odradit od přátelství s tímhle extraordinérním člověkem.  
Poprvé od propuštění z armády se cítil užitečný, plný adrenalinu se honil za tím fascinujícím šílencem v dlouhém kabátě a naivně věřil, že tentokrát se to nezkomplikuje.  
Tedy komplikace – daly se čekat, když žijete s geniálním mužem, jež si za životní cíl vybral řešení sofistikovaných zločinů, ale John věřil, že se přinejmenším vyhnou potížím vnitřním.  
Když se objevil Jim Moriarty, John vlastně ani nebyl moc ohromený, dalo se čekat, že na sebe Sherlock dřív nebo později přítáhne pozornost nějakého individua, které se bude považovat za špičku na opačném pólu spravedlnosti.  
Když tak stál v semtexové vestě u bazénu a poslouchal toho šílence, tak se najednu strašlivě zastyděl. Nedávno obvinil Sherlocka, že mu nezáleží na obětech, ale kdyby to byla pravda a detektivní konzultant by byl takový, jak ho ve vzteku nazval, nestál by teď proti Moriartymu, ale po jeho boku nebo spíš na jeho místě.  
John nemohl dopustit, aby ta kreatura Sherlocka dostala a tak se rozhodl risknout sebe – svět potřebuje daleko víc výjimečného detektiva než jednoho válečného vaterána.  
Ačkoliv to tak na pár vteřin nevypadalo, nakonec od bazénu vyvázli oba živí, Moriarty bohužel taky. Ale něco se po téhle zkušenosti změnilo, John to nedokázal podchytit nebo pojmenovat, ale něco viselo ve vzduchu.  
Za prvé jejich život začal být mnohem rušnější, díky blogu přibylo klientů a padl na ně i ( k Sherlockově nelibosti) odlesk mediální slávy.  
Sherlock býval občas nedůtklivý, pročítal Johnovy zápisky z případů a zlobil se pro každý, dle jeho názoru nepřesný detail, četl komentáře pod příspěvky a občal nerespektoval Johnovo soukromí (když mu doktor nechtěl prozradit své druhé jméno, prostě se zmocnil Johnova rodného listu).  
John by byl daleko klidnější, kdyby detektiv pěstoval normální mezilidské vztahy – dobře, tak kvůli práci nestál o vážnou známost, ale ani dobrodružství na jednu noc?  
A pak přišla Irena Adlerová, akraktivní, záhadná, vysoce inteligentní a Sherlock se zdál lapen. John si zdánlivě mohl oddechnout, ale jemu se ta ženština nelíbila – tedy fyzicky žádnách výhrad neměl a chápal, že její intelekt Sherlocka fascinuje. Ale byla to intrikánská, manipulující mrcha. A Sherlock?  
Ačkoliv taky nebyl svatoušek, tak pokud John dával v Buckinghamském paláci pozor, tak měl nulové (osobní) zkušenosti v oblasti sexu a tuhle potvoru si nezasloužil.  
John dal slečně Adlerové svou nelibost najevo a ta sebetředná osoba si to okamžitě vyložila po svém: John chce detektiva jen pro sebe a zkrátka žárlí.  
Doktora mrzelo, jak celá aféra s Irenou Adlerovu skončila, zdálo se, že detektova odradila od dalších pokusů o vztah.  
Během baskervillského případu zažil John několik trapnách momentů, chvíle hrůzy v laboratoři, pořádnou dávku vzteku na Sherlocka a také nádherný moment, kdy ho detektiv nazval svým jediným přítelem.  
Jenže v zápětí se na scénu vrátil Moriarty a roztočil kola reichenbašské aféry. Johna to nevýslovně deptalo, štvalo ho, jak si s nimi – se Sherlockem kriminálník pohrává a když pochopil, že všchno směřuje k detektivově diskreditaci, téměř propadl panice ve strašlivém pocitu dejá vu – celá Sholtova kauza jak vyšitá, a major pak kývl na tu misi …  
Později si to John celé dokola přehrával v hlavě. Proč Sherlock skočil? Ne reputaci u veřejnosti mu ani za mák nezáleželo, John věděl, že není podvodník a přece Sherlock nečekal, že tomu uvěří?  
Byla tu ale jedna možnost a tím by paraela s Johnovým velitelem byla dokonalá. John na to raději nechtěl ani pomyslet, neodvážil se to nadhodit ani před svou terapeutkou, tohle by bylo příliš kruté!

Tady John na moment otevřel oči, když ucítil dotyk ruky. Joho žena se na vteřinku odvrátila od volantu, aby se na něj povzbudivě usmála a pohladila ho po stehně.

John přestal na tohle všechno myslet teprve, když potkal Mary. V jeho životě se znovu rozjasnilo, ale někde hluboko uvnitř si musel připustit, že mu bude Sherlock vždycky chybět: divoké honičky za podezřelými, brilantní dedukce, bondovské večery, dokonce i všechny ty věci, kterými ho jako spolubydlící přiváděl k šílenství. Bez Sherlocka byl život zkrátka příliš předvídatelný.  
A pak se ten bastard vrátil! Klidně si nakráčel k jeho stolu přestrojený za číšníka, zrovna v momentě, kdy se John chystal požádat Mary o ruku.  
On se tady dva roky trápí, jestli mu třeba nevědomky neublížil a ten bezcitný hajzlík si ještě dělá legraci? John vypěnil a skočil mu po krku.  
Když se rozbouřené vody zase ustálily, mohl být John šťastný: měl zpátky svého přítele a svou úžasnou snoubenku, která se necítila dotčená, když ti dva vyrazili za případem.  
Přesto měl John pocit, že něco tak úplně nesedí, ale znovu to nedokázal pojmenovat. Sherlock se mohl přímo přetrhnout ochotou při organizování svatby, to od tak nesentimentálního tvora doktor zkrátka nečekal a byl dojat.  
Samotný svatební den byl docela stresující záležitost. Major Sholto kupodivu přijal Johnovo pozvání a ten si vůbec nebyl jistý, jak se k sobě budou po tom všem chovat.  
Pak přišel Sherlockův neuvěřitelný přípitek ženichovi a John byl znovu dojatý a někde v koutku duše zděšený - znamanají ta slova, to, co si myslí nebo si vše jen sugeruje, protože mezi hosty sedí major Sholto?  
Opravdu svému veliteli nosí smůlu, pozval ho na svatbu, aby se ho tu pokusili zavraždit, naštěstí Sherlock zachránil situaci.  
Jenže ten samý Sherlock se ze svatební párty vytratil hned zkraje večera, někdy těsně po té, co novomanželům zahrál valčík, složil svůj vlastní slib a odhalil, že už brzy budou tři.  
A John měl zase hlavu plnou starostí – Sherlock se mu po svatbě neozýval a on sám si nebyl jistý, jak reagovat. Pokud měl pravdu, tak bylo možná lepší se na chvíli vzdálit, ale třeba se John mýlí (kéž se mýlí). Ještě ho napadla Molly Hooperová – co když je za tím ona, vždycky měla pro Sherlocka slabost a detektiv možná považoval její přízeň za jistou věc a najednou bác! Měla snoubence!  
John tehdy neslyšel o svém příteli celý měcíc a když ho konečně osobně viděl, málem mu vzteky taky zlomil ruku (nebo něco horšího).  
Sherlock byl sjetý jak sáňky a aby toho nebylo málo, na Baker Street ho čekalo překvápko v podobě Maryiny drůžičky Janine Hawkinsové.  
John byl v šoku! A on vůl ještě Sherlocka lituje kvůli Molly. A co náš génius? Místo, aby si konečně všimnul své věrné patoložky, vybral si tuhle povrchní, nadrženou dračici!  
Ale po Ireně Adlerové to možná až takové překvapení nebylo, intelektuálně se sice Janine legendární domině rovnt nemohla, ale jistá podobnost tu byla.  
Johnovi se tohle všechno stále honilo v hlavě, takže ani pořádně neposlouchal, co mu Sherlock vykládá o nějakém Magnussenovi. Tedy nezajímalo ho to do momentu, kdy se jim řečený pán vymočil do krbu.  
Od té chvíle měl John pocit, že se s ním utrhl svah a nekontrolovatelně se řítí kamsi dolů: nejdřív zjištění, že Janine byla jen zástěrka a než stihl tuhle informaci zpracovat, už se vloupali do Magnussenovy kanceláře, aby zjistili, že už se tam někdo vloupal před nimi.  
A zatím co se John zdržel u omráčené dívky, Sherlock se sám vypravil do vyděračova soukromého apartmá, kde ho John vzápětí nalezl v bezvědomí se střelnou ránou v hrudníku.  
O týden později ten blázen utekl z nemocnice, aby připravil svému příteli jedno z nejhorších překvapení v životě: žena do které se zamiloval, kterou si vzal, matka jeho dítěte, byla lhář, zabiják a bůh ví co všechno!  
A Sherlock si mu navrch dovolil tvrdit, že je to v pořádku, že si ji takovou vybral. Ale to nebyla pravda!  
Vybrali si vědomě a dobrovolně nebezpečně žijícího přítele se kterým mohl sdílet tahle dobrodružství, ale Mary taková být neměla! Ano, byl šťastný, že měla pro tohle pochopení, nedivil by se, kdyby se někdy chtěla zúčastnit, ale založit rodinu s bývalou agentkou, které mohli kdykoliv zaklepat na dveře „staří kamarádi“, to ne!  
Měl takový vztek, že toužil někoho praštit (ani nevěděl, kterého z těch dvou víc, ale nemohl, ani svou těhotnou manželku, ani svého zraněného přítele)  
V momentě, kdy Sherlock začal kolabovat, John znovu přepnul do lékařského módu a hněv šel stranou. Ale jakmile byl detektiv stabilizovaný, vztek byl zpátky.  
Doktor se rozhodně necítil na to, aby se vrátil k Mary, to by za sebe nemohl ručit, tak se nastěhoval zpátky na Baker Street. Alespoň dohlédne, že Sherlock bude dodržovat pravidla rekonvalescence.  
Během tohohle společně stráveného času se bavili o všem možném, dokonce vyřešili pár případů, které neohrozily hojení detektivových stehů.  
Jednu diskuzi však John skoro zapomněl, nepřipadala mu v kontextu jejich aktuálních potíží důležita a také to pro něj bylo pořád poněkud trapné téma.  
„Proč se už vlastně nestýkáš s majorem Sholtem?“ zeptal se z ničeho nic Sherlock během klidného televizního večera uprostřed října.  
„My se stýkáme, přišel mi přece na svatbu.“ odpověděl John, překvapený tím tématem.  
„Toho, co jsem slyšel (od Mary, ale to detektiv s nebývalým taktem vynechal), bych řekl, že jste si byli v Afgánistánu velmi blízcí.“  
„To ano ...“ začal John opatrně: „ … obdivoval jsem ho, byl to můj vzor. Můj otec byl ochlasta, nic hodnýho následování … „  
„Tak co se mezi vámi stalo?“  
„On … si špatně vyložil můj zájem a jednou, kdy jsme byli sami, řekl, že by chtěl víc než přátelství … když jsem se nadechoval k protestu, tak pokračoval, že rozumí, dokud jsme oba ve službě, ve vztahu velitel-podřízený, je to komplikované a musíme být opatrní … on do mě byl zamilovaný, začal si plánovat naši společnou budoucnost a vůbec ho nenapadlo, že to necítím stejně!  
Já ho měl rád, pořád mám, jen zkrátka ne takhle ... a no a naše přátelství to neuneslo, začali jsme so sobě vyhýbat. On se asi cítil trapně a já si myslel, že bude lepší, když mu nepolezu na oči, dá si ode mě pohov a srovná se to. Dodnes se bojím, že velení té šílené akce vzal jen kvůli mně.  
Byla to zbrklá, nepromyšlená operace a a velení ji špatně zajistilo, když pak skončila takovým masakrem, nechali veřejnost, aby si myslela, že to byla Sholtova vina. Propustili ho ze zdravotních důvodů a on už se mi neozval, ani jsem nedoufal, že moje pozvání přijme.  
Dost mě to všechno mrzelo a popravdě, když jsi mi ten první večer u Angela, řekl, že jsi ženatý se svou prací, příšerně se mi ulevilo. Nechtěl jsem, aby se tahle situace opakovala a s tím, jak všichni naznačovali, že jsme pár … Nechtěl bych, aby naše přátelství skončilo takhle Sherlocku!“  
Vzhledem ke starostem, jaké měl kvůli Mary, Magnussenovi a Sherlockovu zdravotnímu stavu, John význam tohoto rozhovoru hrubě podcenil. Měl se daleko víc zajímat o duševní stav svého přítele a mělo mu být nápadné, že po tomhle večeru ho začal Sherlock přesvědčovat o nutnosti odpustit své prolhané manželce.  
John nakonec váhavě souhlasil, hlavně kvůli jejich očekávanému dítěti a akceptoval plán společných vánoc u rodičů Holmesových.  
Jakmile se icitli v Appledor, bylo zase všechno úplně špatně. On je Sherlockovo slabé místo? Kvůli němu to všechno detektiv dělal? Ale, ne, proboha to ne!  
A pak Sherlock vytáhl Johnovu zbraň, zastřelil Magnussena a obrátil se na Johna: „Vyřiď Mary, že je v bezpečí!“  
Když měl John čas o téhle větě přemýšlet, napadla ho možnost, že byl detektiv ve skutečnosti zamilovaný, do jeho ženy. Vysvětlovalo se tím, že jí tak snadno odpustil své skorozabití – ale zrovna velkou útěchu to doktorovi nepřineslo, to bylo jen z deště pod okap.  
Na letištní ploše, při rozloučení na neurčito (John si nehodlal připustit, že navždy) doktor znovu pochyboval o Sherlockových motivech. Mary jen krátce objal, ale pro rozhovor se svým bývalým spolubydlícím si vyžádal soukromí. A pak … proboha teď to řekne! Napadlo s hrůzou Johna, ale ten idiot místo toho pronesl tu hloupost, že Sherlock je holčičí jméno!  
John ho za takové momenty miloval i nenáviděl, ale přinejmenším se neloučili tak moc smutně.  
Sotva letadlo odstartovalo, obrahovky v celé Británii ovládl Moriartyho záhrobní vzkaz a jakkoliv byl znepokojivý, John nemohl ovládnout radostný úklebek – Sherlock se vrátí!  
Johna rozhodně nepotěšilo zjištění, že se jeho přítel na palubě letadla málem předávkoval bůh ví čím vším. Rozhodně doktorovi jako vysvětlení nestačila snaha rozlousknout záhadu Moriartyho návratu. Jako lékař moc dobře věděl, kam to směřovalo. Zbývala otázka: proč?  
V následujících týdnech neměl John příliš mnoho času o tom uvažovat. Za pět dní na to se mu narodila dcera (samozřejmě, že Sherlocka požádal o kmotrovství), po Londýně začaly vybuchovat bomby a ačkoliv se rozhodl nečíst tu flešku, stejně se jeden střípek z Maryiny minulosti dozvěděl – zrovna ten, který bylo nejtěžší překousnout: jeho manželka svého času pracovala pro Jima Moriartyho a jeho nástupci nebyli vůbec šťastní, z faktu, že změnila strany.  
Po tom všem John věděl, že by s Mary nemohl zůstat, příliš mnoho lží! Ale plánoval civilizovaný rozvod, jen co se tahle noční můra přežene. Ale osud (nebo jak tomu chcete říkat) už měl připravené jiné plány.  
Moriartyho napodobitel a bývalá pravá ruka, nechal unést malou Scotii, aby přiměl Mary k návratu do svých řad a konečně zlikvidoval Sherlocka Holmese.  
Během následné záchranné akce detektiv znovu riskoval svůj život, pro záchranu doktorova štěstí. Ale ani to by nestačilo, nebýt Mary, která v zájmu své dcery byla schpná všeho a doslova jim prostřílela cestu ven.  
Moriartyho nástupce byl mrtvý, Scottie v pořádku, Johne se Sherlockem měli pár šrámů, ale pro Mary nebyla ani nejrychlejší londýnská sanitka dost rychlá.  
John se sice plánoval rozvést, ale takový konec Mary nepřál, pořád to byla matka jeho dítěte, podržela ho v temném období jeho života a nakonec je všechny zachránila. Sherlock jí poskytl svůj bývalý hrob a John rozhodl, že nebude dál pátrat a na kámen dá vyrýt jméno Mary Watsonová – sám jí ho nabídl.  
Jistě že byl Sherlock jeho přítel, ale že mu nabídne, aby se i s kojencem vrátil na Baker Street, to John nečekal ani v nejdivočejších snech. Kupodivu nebyl detektiv v péči o dítě úplně beznadějný, ačkoliv ho John podezíral, že to bere jako jeden velký experiment.  
Strávili takhle k všestranné spokojenosti víc než dva roky. Jen detektiv se zdál občas smutný, zamyšlený. Jednou se ho John odvážil zeptat, když ho přistihl v téhle náladě.  
„Jen si říkám, že se mi bude stýskat ...“  
„Kdy?“  
„Johne, ty i já víme, že se Scotií nezůstanete napořád. Nakonec si najdeš novou partnerku a sotva budete sdílet i potom byt se mnou.“  
„Neříkám, že plánuju zůstat zbytek života sám, ale chápeš, že po svých zkušenostech jsem trochu podezíravý. Nerad bych si zase přivedl domů agentku ne tak úplně na odpočinku. … A kdyby přeci jen … určitě z tvého života nezmizíme, Scottie tě má moc ráda, neodpustila by mi to.“  
Sherlock se zatvářil ještě ponuřeji a John začal uvažovat – ani nevěděli, kdy a jak se to stalo, ale Molly se dala dohromady s Gregem Lestradem, v době onoho rozhovou byla těhotná a měli pár neděl do svatby – že by? Litoval Sherlock, že si ji nechal proklouznout mezi prsty?  
„A ty jsi neuvažoval, že by ses někdy usadil, založil rodinu?“  
„Ne, svého času jsem ani nepředpokládal, že se dožiju třicátých narozenin – stalo se i tvojí zásluhou. Dokonce už jsem překonal pětatřicítku, ale nemyslím, že na mých předpokladech v téhle oblasti se cokoliv zlepšilo. Krom toho jsou na takovou věc zapotřebí dva.“  
John se nadechl a opatrně zkusil: „Vždycky jsem si myslel, že Molly by ráda byla tou druhou. Ne že bych jí nepřál štěstí s Gregem, ale … nemrzí tě to trochu?“  
Sherlock se po něm překvapeně podíval: „Vůbec, míval jsem vůči ní špatné svědomí. Léta jsem se k ní nechoval zrovna hezky, přitom mi velmi pomáhala. Když jsem se konečně vzpamatoval a dokázal to ocenit, mrzelo mě, že jí nemůžu dát, co chce. Jsem rád, že se dala dohromady s Garah ...ehm Gregem..“ chvilku se odmlčel a pak s pohledem upřeným do zdi, spíš pro sebe než pro Johna pokračoval: „Asi by bylo netaktní, zeptat se jí, jak to dokázala ...“ pak se vrátil zpátky do přítomnosti: „Jen tak plácám Johne, ignoruj to. Záhady lidské psychologie se vzpírají veškeré logice. Dáme si čaj?“  
Dva dny po je navštívila neobyčejná klientka. Mladá učitelka jménem Violet Hunterová se přišla poradit, zda vzít místo na soukromé dívčí škole, které jí bylo nabídnuto za nestandartních okolností.  
Krom toho, že byla velmi pohledná s neobvyklým odstínem rezavě kaštanových vlasů, prokázala také mimořádnou inteligenci a smysl pro dobrodružství.  
Z jejího zdánlivě banálního problémku se vyklubal složitý případ zneužívání studentek a během jeho rozplétání byli se slečnou Hunterovou v častém kontaktu. John si na chvíli myslel, že by snad o ni mohl mít Sherlock i soukromý zájem, vyjadřoval se o ní před Johnem překvapivě pochvalně. Ale po zatčení ředitele Rucastla se jeho zájem vytratil.  
Johnovi to přišlo líto a také Scottii se slečna Letty líbila, tak se ji odhodlal zavolat a pozval ji na kávu. Bylo to šťastné rozhodnutí! O půl roku později požádal Violet o ruku.  
Měl své pochybnost (ačkoliv ho Sherlock ujistil, že v její minulosti není černější skvrnka, než kouření trávy na střední škole), přece jen byla o deset let mladší a také neměl dobrý pocit, že nechá detektiva samotného. Ale Letty měla úžasný vztah s Johnovou dcerou a neměla námitek, aby John dál doprovázel Sherlocka k případům - „Kdybys to nědělal, nikdy bychom se nesetkali!“  
Druhá svatba Johna Watsona byla mnohem komornější než ta první, zato se jí tentokrát zůčastnila jeho sestra. A nemohl chybět Sherlock Holmes, podruhé v roli svědka a znovu s úžasným přípitkem.  
Tentokrát si dal John záležet, aby neztratil se svým přítelem kontakt. Během tří měsíců po obřadu se zúčastnil dvanácti vyšetřování, minimálně jednou do týdne se zastavil na návštěvu a třikrát pozvali Sherlocka na večeři. Nechtěl, aby si detektiv připadal sám.

John znovu zvedl oči od lístečků s hlavními body své chystané řeči, za chvíli tam budou. Zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči.

Nic – ani Afganistán, ani Moriartyho sadistické hry – nemohlo Johna připravit na ten den. Kráčeli všichni čtyři po ulici, Sherlock se stále snažil trávit čas se svou kmotřenkou, tak vzal po úspěšném případu všechny k Angelovi na oběd.  
Právě se vraceli zpátky, už byli jen dva bloky od Baker Street, kde se hodlali rozloučit s detektivem a na cestu domů si zavolat taxi.  
Scottie poskalovala kolem svého oblíbeného „strejdánka“, zatím co John a Letty se drželi klidnějším tempem asi deset kroků pozadu, když se z poza rohu nečekaně vyřítilo osobní auto, které šofér evidntně neovládal a valilo se jejich směrem.  
John instinktivně strhnul svou ženu dozadu, oba upadli na chodník, ale o pár centimetrů unikli nárazu. John se začal sbírat ze země a hleděl do vyděšené tváře své manželky. Letty se šokovaně dívala někam přes jeho rameno a Johnovi ztuhla krev v žilách. „Proboha Scottie!“  
Ve zlomku vteřiny se otočil, aby shledal, že mu řvoucí, otřesená, ale viditelně nezraněná dcera skočila přes pokroucenou kapotu zdemolovaného vozu do náruče.  
Doktorovi trvalo několik dalších drahocených okamžiků, než si ze scény před sebou poskládal, co se vlastně odehrálo.  
Sherlock viděl, že se Scotií nestihnou srážce utéct, tak udělal jedinou možno věc – popadl holčičku do náruče, aby se tak ocitla mimo nebezpečí. Sám ale schytal plný náraz a vrak auta ho přišpendlil na domovní zeď.  
John okamžitě předal dcerku do náruče Violetě a vrhnul se ke svému příteli.  
Sherlock byl křídově bílý a s přivřenýma očima opíral hlavu o výstupek ve zdi.  
„Bolí to, Johne!“  
Já vím, já vím, ale pomoc už je na cestě!“ doktor se snažil odhadnout vážnost přítelových zranění: několikanásobné zlomeniny dolních končetin, dost pravděpodobně fraktura pánve a nejspíš vnitřní zranění ve spodní části břicha. A v téhle pozici pro něho John nemůže skoro nic udělat.  
„Scottie …?“ zašeptal detektiv.  
„Vyděšená, ale v pořádku. Oh, Sherlocku, zachránil si jí život!“ John se natáhl, aby svému příteli povzbudivě stiskl ruku. Byla strašlivě studená.  
„Pro tebe cokoliv.“ usmál se Sherlock slabě a pokračoval: „Prosím, pojď ke mně blíž … musím ti něco říct ...“  
John poslechl a vylezl na pomačkanou kapoutu: „Zase nějaký srandička ve stylu "Sherlock je dívčí jméno", co?“ pokusil se o lehký tón, ale nedokázal z hlasu vymazat paniku.  
„Tentokrát … ne … Za jiných … okolností bych to neřekl … nechtěl jsem … přijít o naše … přátelství … Nemohl jsem … to riskovat, ne potom, … co jsi mi vyprávěl o tobě … a majoru Sholtovi ….“  
Johnovi ztuhla krev v žilách, chtěl si zacpat uši. Chtěl křičet na svého přítele, ať místo toho bolestného vyznání šetří síly.  
Sherlock se začal třást – šok, ale ze všech sil pokračoval: „Miluji tě Johne Hamishi Watsone ... a udělal bych ... cokoliv, … abys byl šťastný … Tak prosím … buď!“  
„Já můžu být šťastný, jen pokud budeš žít! Slyšíš? Vydrž, prosím!“  
Sherlock se znova slabě usmál a pokusil se mu opětovat stisk ruky, než začal ztrácet vědomí.  
„Ne! Zůstaň vzhůru! Tohle mi nemůžeš udělat! Jsi můj přítel ... vždycky budeš!"  
Ale to už na scénu dorazili záchranáři, odstrčili Johna zdvořile, leč rázně, stranou a během chvilky detektiva vyprostili, dostali na nosítka a obklopili potřebným vybavením.  
„Kam … kam ho vezete?“ zmohl se John na otázku.  
„Princess Grace Hospital, je prakticky za rohem!“ odpověděl mu jeden ze zravotníků, než za sebou zabouchl dbeře sanitky.

Na chodbě před operačním sálem našel John Mycrofta Holmese. On sám se zdržel, protože trval na tom, že zdravotníci musí zkontrolovat jeho dceru a manželku.  
Usadil se na lavici vedle politika a přiškrceným hlasem se zeptal: „Něco … něco nového?“  
„Zatím žádné zprávy.“ Mycroft křečovitě svíral držadlo svého nepostradatelného deštníku a John se zadíval do země: Sherlock ho miluje! Jak to, že si toho nevšiml, vždyť detektiv pro něj tolik udělal, riskoval reputaci, kariéru, svobodu, život … Proč to John neviděl dřív? A ještě ho dvakrát udělal svědkem své svatky s jinou osobou!  
Pravda byla taková, že si John na tuhle možnost zakázal myslet, bál se jí. Nechtěl svému nejlepšímu příteli způsobit bolest, ale nechtěl ani přijít o jeho přátelství. Co měl dělat?  
„Nemohl jste udělat vůbec nic, Johne! Nemáte si co vyčítat.“ promluvil najednou dutým hlasem Mycroft Holmes.  
„A nemyslím tím jen okolnosti té nehody.“  
„Ale, ale ...“  
„Nabídl jste mému bratrovi maximum toho, co jste byl schopen dát. Nikdo jiný mu neposkytl více. Vyčetl byste snad Sherlockovi, že nedokáže opětovat city doktorky Hooperové?“  
„Dnes už ne, ale byla tu chvíle, kdy jsem si myslel, že … tam něco je. Mýlil jsem se.“ John si dal hlavu do dlaní.  
„I já jsem se na vás svého času hněval, špatně jsem interpretoval zvěsti, které šly v armádě o vás a vašem nadřízeném důstojníkovi. Nějakou dobu jsem, věřil, že byste mohl city mého bratra opětovat stejným způsobem. I já jsem se zmýlil a utvořil si teorii bez znalosti všech faktů.  
Za to se vám musím omluvit. A znovu opakuji, že si nemáte co vyčítat. Několikrát jste mému bratrovi zachránil život, díky vašemu vlivu žije už mnoho let bez drog a v poslední době se vzdal i cigaret.  
K žádnému z oněch návyků se nevrátil, ani po té, co jste se znovu oženil – protože věděl, jak by se vám to nelíbilo.“  
„Ale pořád to nebylo, to co potřeboval, Nebylo to dost ...“  
„Prosím, opakuji, že to z vaší strany bylo maximum možného a dnešek … byla jen nepředvídatelná nehoda. Byl jsem informován, že řidič utrpěl během jízdy mrtvici. Narozdíl od toho nešťastníka má můj bratr pořád ještě naději … vždycky byl velmi tvrdohlavý a přežil v neuvěřitelných situacích.“ poslední věty však zněly, jako by starší Holmes přesvědčoval sám sebe.  
John sepnul ruce pod bradou a v duchu opakoval: „Pane Bože, prosím! Nechej ho naživu!“  
Po nějaké době, Johnovi to připadalo jako věčnost, se ze sálu konečně vynořil chirurg: „Rodina pana Holmese?“


	2. Až do dna, šest stop hluboko (Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drazí čtenáři, než mě za tuhle kapitolu zlynčujete (jako že asi budete chtít), tak vězte, že pokud to uděláte, nedočkáte se pokračování.

Tentokrát se neptal, kam spadnout, nehledal radostné vzpomínky, aby zahnal šok. Proletěl celým svým palácem bez zastávky až na samé dno, do známé vypolstrované cely s jejím ďábelským obyvatelem.  
„Sherlíííí, už se mi po tobě stýskalooo!“ kvílel Moriarty afektovaně a natáhl se k detektivovi, co mu řetěz dovolil.  
„Neměl jsi mě posledně opouštět! Stálo ti to za to, Sherly, coooo? Jen další bolest a samota!“  
Sherlock tentokrát před Moriartym neuskočil, sice se sotva držel na nohou, musel se opřít o stěnu, ale necítil bolest: „I tak to stálo za to!“  
„Ale no tak, stejně tě nemiluje ani nikdy nebude! Nikdo nikdy nebudéééé!“ vřísknul: „Zůstal jsem ti jenom já!“  
„Kdepak Jime!“  
A podlaha pod nimi se najednou otevřela, stěny rozestoupily a oni stáli proti sobě ve velké temné hale. Pod nohama šedé kachlíky, po levé ruce řada červených a modrých závěsů, po pravé se vlnila v bledém světle několika zářivek vodní hladina - tohle bylo to místo, moment, kdy si uvědomil jak moc mu na Johnu Watsonovi záleží!  
Ten muž byl ochoten zemřít, aby psychouš, hrubián, sociopat Sherlock Holmes mohl o něco déle chodit po zemi.  
Moriarty byl stále ve svěrací kazajce, ale měl volné ruce a nebyl na řetězu.  
„Zase tady zlato! Klíčový bod! Uděláš to dneska jinak?“ a roztáhl ruce jako pozvánku: „Pojď k tatíííínkovíííí! Už budeme pořád spolůůůů! Kdo jiný ti zbývá? John má ženu, Scotiie zase matku, Lestrade má Molly, rodiče mají Mycrofta!“  
Sherlock shledal, že má stejně jako tenkrát v ruce pistoli – Johnovu a mezi ním a Moriartym leží semtexová vesta. Namířil na ni.  
„Ano, Jime, dnes to bude jinak! Dnes konečně zbavím svět nás obou!“  
A stiskl spoušť.  
„Neeee! To neeee!“ ječel Jim než kulka našla svůj cíl a všechno vybuchlo v plamenech. Sherlock padal po zádech do vody, slyšel Moriartyho nelidský řev. Prudce narazil na hladinu a ještě zaslechl: „možná ses mě zbavííííl, ale už nikdy neuvidííííš …, nikdy se nedozvíííííš ...“  
Víc už detektiv neslyšel, protože se nad ním zavřela voda a obklopilo ho ticho a černo.

Zvuk! Ostrý charakteristický zvuk zipu! A temnota se začala rozestupovat štěrbinkou světla. Co se děje? Je přece mrtvý! Vypadá snad takhle vstup do zásvětí, na které nikdy nevěřil?  
Pak se světelná mezera nad ním roztáhla natolik, že spatřil tvář Molly Hooperové-Lestradové. Hleděla na něho vzhůru nohama, ve světle márničních zářivek nezdravě bledá, oči zarudlé. Natáhla svou ruku jemně k jeho tváři.  
Jak se dotkla, začal se Sherlockův úhel pohledu měnit. Doslova se vznesl ke stropu a nyní se díval na scénu pod sebou: na svou vlastní tvář orámovanou okraji černého pytle a Molly, která ho hladila po vlasech, druhou ruku před ústy, aby potlačila vzlyky.   
„Ach Molly, budeš mi chybět!“  
„Jestli se na to necítíte , já to udělám!“ zdvořile stranou stál další patolog, velmi mladý, pracoval v Bart's teprve rok a půl. Jméno Sherlockovi neutkvělo, ale pamatoval si, že ten mladík byl všímavý a jednou či dvakrát tak detektiva příjemně překvapil.  
„Ne, to je v pořádku Regi. Zvládnu to! Jeho bratr chce znát příčinu, … podle doktorů měl velké šance to přežít, ale … ale ...“ nedořekla a znovu pohladila detektiva po vlasech, odhrnujíc při tom kadeř z čela.  
„Je mi to moc líto Molly. Neznal jsem ho moc dobře, dával přednost práci s vámi, ale když jste byla na mateřské, párkrát se musel spokojit se mnou a … byl úžasný, možná trochu netrpělivý a proto nezdvořilý, ale skvělý … mrzí mě, že už nedostanu šanci ho líp poznat.“  
Sherlock si mladého doktora překvapeně prohlédl. Kdo by ho proboha chtěl lépe poznat? Ale to už se patolog poroučel k odchodu.  
Detektiv se stále „vznášel“ u stropu pitevního sálu a přemýšlel, jestli se snad stal duchem. Pod ním Molly precizně a metodicky, jako vždy, prováděla autopsii. Nebylo to poprvé, co ji sledoval při práci, ale dívat se na svou vlastní pitvu bylo i na jeho vkus morbidní.  
Ale nemohl se pohnout, nedovedl svém astrálnímu tělu, duchovnu nebo co to vlastně bylo poručit, aby se přemístilo, rozplynulo … zkrátka byl připoutaný tady, jako balonek na šňůře ke svým fyzickým pozůstatkům.  
Tak mu nezbylo, než zůstat a analyzovat sám sebe: příčina smrti – akutní cor pulmonare, následek plicní embolie, jak přízemní!  
Molly byla jemná – jako by nebylo jedno jak úhlednými stehy sešije ypsilonový řez na jeho hrudi, ale jí na tom zjevně záleželo. Pak zakryla jeho tělo bílým prostěradlem a zasunula do jednoho z boxů. Než zavřela dvířka, ještě jednou ho pohladila po tváři.

Sherlock osaměl. Nejspíš se z něho stal doopravdy duch, co jiného by to mohlo znamenat? Ale pokud je to tak, neměla by mu zde dělal společnost dobrá desítka dalších duší? Proč on zůstal a jiní mohli odejít dál?  
Vlastně je to normální, celý život byl sám, tak proč by to po smrti mělo být jinak?  
Až na to, že za živa sám nebyl: rodiče sice trávili spoustu času na cestách a tanečních soutěžích, ale pravidelně volali a máti nikdy neopoměla zmínit, že četla o jeho posledním případu.  
Mycrofta měl vždycky za zády, štvalo ho to, ale za několik památných zásahů svého staršího bratra byl vděčný – nikdy mu to neřekl.  
Paní Hudsonová, vždycky zdůrazňovala, že není jeho hospodyně jen domácí, ale přesto mu nosívala domácí sušenky, hubovala ho, ale nakonec mu pomohla s úklidem. Co s ní bude? Najde do bytu, který si Sherlock tak přivlastnil a přizpůsobil nového nájemníka? A pokud ano, bude na ni hodný?  
Byl tu Lestrade, Molly, Angelo, Stamford, Scottie, která ho z neznámého důvodu zbožňovala … a John!  
Už během prvního společného dne v něm Sherlock odhadl užitečného spolupracovníka: medicínské znalosti, inteligence přesahující úroveň běžných idiotů, potřeba adrenalinu, ale tím to neskončilo.  
John projevil loajalitu (odmítl Mycroftův úplatek), starost o Sherlockův život (zastřelil taxikáře) a nepřestal detektiva udivovat ani v budoucnu. Během střetnutí u bazénu to vyvrcholilo, John byl ochoten vyměnit svůj život za Sherlockovu záchranu, proč?  
Ve snaze rozlousknout tuhle hádanku, začal být Sherlock Johnem doslova posedlý. Četl všechny vstupy na blogu, komentáře pod nimi, studoval všechna hnutí doktorova obličeje, chtěl o něm vědět co nejvíc.  
Sherlock si uvědomil, že je mu takhle nesmírně dobře, že si nepřeje, aby tenhle čas někdy skončil. Začal se bát, že John odejde - s některou z těch přízemních slečen nebo proto, že detektiv už nebude dostatečně chytrý a imponující. Ale nakonec to nebyl John, kdo tohle spokojené soužití opustil.

Detektivovu chmurnou meditaci v prázdné márnici přerušil příchod prvních ranních zaměstnanců, krátce po té se jaksi zdráhavě, nesměle dostavil Mike Stamford.  
„Dobré ráno, … nechci rušit, jen … slyšel jsem, že … musel jsem se přijít přesvědčit na vlastní oči.“ a přešel ke stěně plné chladících boxů, pohledem procházel štítky na dvířkách až našel, co hledal: „S. Holmes, 21/10“  
„Oh ...“ Stamford náhle nebyl schopen slov, jen se smutným výrazem kývnul a poklepal cedulku: „Nebudu dál zdržovat, nashledanou!“  
Během dopoledne sem ze stejného důvodu přišlo ještě pár dalších lidí, se kterými Sherlock v Bart's pracoval, zaměstnanci patologie, laboranti a další. Někteří zašeptali modlitbu – a Sherlock se ani neodvážil pomyslet, že je to směšné, co kdyby náhodou zafungovala a vysvobodila ho z téhle příšerné pozice – jedna mladá doktorka, připevnila ke dveřím boxu malou kytičku.  
Před polednem se vrátila Molly, následovaná Mycroftem a Johnem. Oba vypadali příšerně, jako lidé, kteří celou noc nespali a ani se o to nepokusili.  
Strávili ten čas v sedě v křesle, dost pravděpodobně ve společnosti skleničky (a sebe navzájem?) a teď přišli převzít jeho tělo.  
Pozoroval, jak se tiše baví s Molly, zatím co vyřizují nezbytné papírování, pak jim mladá patoložka šla otevřít příslušnou schránku. John se jen tiše díval a snažila se udržet tuhý horní ret, zatím co Mycroft se sklonil a šeptal: „Odpusť mi Lockie, byl jsem mizerný starší bratr, který tě naučil jen, že city nejsou výhodou, že je lepší být sám … kež bych dostal šanci to napravit.“  
Pak ustoupil stranou a kývl na zaměstnance pohřebního ústavu, kteří diskrétně čekali u dveří.  
Sherlock pak následoval to neveselé procesí ven z budovy a říkal si, na jak dlouho je k téhle existenci odsouzen. Bude snad na věčné časy strašit nad vlastním hrobem?

V pohřebním ústavu se mu podařilo od vlastního „transportu“ vzdálit natolik, že viděl svého bratra a Johna v kanceláři, kde čekali na ředitele.  
„Já … díky, že jste mě přizval … nemám tady vlastně co dělat, nejsem rodina ...“ začal John.  
„Nesmysl, Johne, jste ten nejbližší člověk jakého kdy můj bratr měl. Máte plné právo tu být … a vyjádřit svůj názor.“  
„Neměli by tu spíš být vaši rodiče?“  
„Jsou na cestě. Byli zrovna v Melbourne a nepodařilo se jim bohužel najít místo v nejbližším letu.“  
Pak už vstoupil majitel s omluvou, že je nechal čekat a věnovali se praktickým otázkám. Sherlock v rozpacích poslouchal jejich diskuzi.  
Bylo mu v podstatě lhostejné, co se s jeho tělem nyní stane – s jednou výhradou: „Můj bratr se vyjádřil, že dekompozice je fascinující biologický proces, který by nerad přeskočil nebo nějak zpomaloval.“ odbyl některé pohřebákovy návrhy Mycroft. - on si tuhle diskuzi pamatoval? Samozřejmě, že si ji pamatoval, Mycroft si pamatoval všechno, ale Sherlock nečekal, že jí bude přikládat význam.  
Proč si dávat tolik práce? Bylo by jednodušší odkývat návrhy pohřebního manažera a uspořádat generický obřad nebo se na nějakou ceremonii vykašlat úplně. Záleží snad na tom? Těm dvěma zjevně ano a Sherlock je jim za tu péči absurdně vděčný, je to zbytečné, nelogické, sentimentální, ale on si nedovolí se posměšně ušklíbnout. Vlastně by jim rád poděkoval, omluvil se Mycroftovi, že byl tak mizerný bratr, že ho zase nechává „pouklízet svůj nepořádek“, Johnovi, že ho zase opouští a znova ho nechal bezmocně přihlížet.  
Ale oni to překonají: rodiče se zase rozjedou do světa a ve víru svých koníčku nebudou mít čas na něj myslet. Mycroftovi se uleví, až si uvědomí, že se může nerušeně věnovat kariéře bez koule u nohy v podobě problémového mladšího bratra.  
A John … tomu bude chybět, jistě, ale překonal to poprvé a zvládne to znovu. Tím spíš, že tentokrát má svou dceru a manželku, která ho miluje aniž by skrývala nějaká nebezpečná tajemství, vlastně možná … z toho, jak se Violet na jejich posledním společném obědě nimrala v jídle … brzy bude John znovu otcem, Scottie nezůstane sama a nebude se jí stýskat po „strejdánkovi“ a John bude mít jiné zájmy než vzpomínat na svého podivínského přítele a jeho nevítané city.

Nakonec všichni odešli, Mycroft, John i zaměstnanci a začala Sherlockova druhá noc v naprosté samotě. Dosud nepotkal jedinou další duši, ačkoliv byl neustále na místech, která by jich měla být plná. Proč ostatní mohou odejít a on zůstává? Je to trest? Za všechna ta léta, kdy hlasitě vykřikoval, že je mu nejlépe samotnému?  
Ale to už dlouho nebyla pravda, chtěl svůj život sdílet s Johnem. Jeho věrný blogger se s plíživou nenápadností ocitl v centru detektivova života.  
Smutné bylo, že Sherlock si to uvědomil jako poslední. To jiní byli bystřejší – třeba Moriarty. V momentě, kdy stál na okraji střechy a mluvil se svým přítelem dole na ulici, tekly Sherlockovi slzy, naprosto upřimné. Opouštěl Johna a jejich báječný společný život na bůh ví, jak dlouho. Nemohl ani vyloučit možnost, že svou misi nepřežije.  
Ale právě myšlenka na Johna, na to že se k němu musí vrátit, udržela Sherlocka po celé ty dva roky naživu a během jejich nevydařeného shledání, působil fakt, že byl nahrazen, detektivovi daleko větší bolest než fyzické napadení.  
Uvědomoval si, že Johnovi ublížil a dělal první, poslední, aby to napravil, obnovil jejich přátelství, ale ta bolest zůstávala a Sherlock ji nechápal.  
Teprve běhev svatby si to uvědomil, konečně připustil. On chce Johna ve svém životě, nejen jako společníka na místě činu, nejen pro Bondovské večery a společné pojídání číny. Chce stát po Johnově boku, tam kde stojí Mary, chce aby ho John takhle držel za ruku, objímal, líbal … a právě teď ztratil šanci tohle přání realizovat. Tak složil noty do obálky a vytratil se do noci.  
Když se odvážil o tom dni znovu přemýšlet, byl to moment, který vlil Sherlockovi do žil nepatrnou kapičku naděje – Johnova interakce s majorem Sholtem. Jediný slaboučký náznak, že by Johnvo prohlášení, že není gay nemuselo být přesné.  
Jenže to pořád neznamenalo, že bude opětovat detektivovy city, měl na projevení zájmu osmnáct měsíců společného života a nic. Nebo snad Sherlock ve svém citovém ignorantství promeškal náznaky zájmu?  
Každopádně bylo pozdě, protože John si vybral Mary. Sherlockovi nezbylo než jeho volbu respektovat a dohlédnout, aby byl jeho přítel šťastný. Za každou cenu!  
Od střetnutí v Magnussenově bytě se Sherlock soustředil plně jen na odstranění tohohle mraku nad Johnovým životem – zlikvidovat kompromitující materiál a usmířit manžele Watsonovi. Tenhle úkol se stal ještě důlešitější po říjnovém rozhovoru o Sholtovi, John doopravdy není gay a Sherlock nesmí dát své citi ani stínem navědomí, pokud nechce ohrozit jejich přátelství – a to je to jediné, co mu zbylo.  
Sherlock vůbec nepřemýšlel, co bude následovat, až Magnussena porazí, ale realita není úplně nejhorší – John je v bezpečí, odpustil své ženě a Sherlock zmizí do Východní Evropy.  
Nezatíží přítele znovu pohledem na svůj konec, John si bude myslet, že si někde v Karpatech hraje na Jamese Bonda, příliš zaneprázdněný, aby se ozval.

S ránem se vrátili lidé, ale pro detektiva se mnoho nezměnilo. Nikdo ho neviděl, neslyšel, věnovali pozornost pouze jeho prázdné tělesné schránce.  
Znovu se objevil John, tentokrát s plačící paní Hudsonovou, která svírala pod paží balík – oh jistě! Sherlockovo oblečení, to původní s výjimkou kabátu na něm rozstříhali zdravotníci. Pár kroků zpátky se držela povědomá dívka, John se k ní obrátil, aby poděkoval za odvoz.  
„To je maličkost! Aspoň můžu bejt nějak užitečná!“ a Sherlock ji konečně zařadil: pracovala u Speedyho, jen přes víkendy, přivýdělek na vysoké.  
Párkrát se jí podařilo vtáhnout detektiva do rozhovoru, studovala biochemii, tak nebyla úplně nudná. Okamžitě si zapamatovala, jak má detektiv rád svou kávu a dokázala docela dobře odhadnout, na jaký zákusek bude mít chuť, případně, kdy si nedá vůbec nic.  
Dívka se smutně usmála: „Pořád jsem se odhodlávala, pozvat ho někam … na kafe, co by uvařil někdo jinej.“ ušklíbla se: „Myslíte, že by mě poslal do háje? ... No, nic, počkám na vás venku!“  
Sherlock se přistihl při úvaze, zda by Speedyho baristku opravdu odmítl. Možná ani ne, samozřejmě by ji varoval svou legendární hláškou o manželství s prací, možná i dodal, že je gay, aby si nedělala plané naděje, ale inteligentní diskuzi o nových postupech, využitelných ve forenzní vědě, by bral.  
Paní Hudsonová začala před zaměstnankyní pohřebnictví rozkládat obsah svého zavazadla, v slzách vytahovala jednotlivé kousky, hladila jejich látku a vysvětlovala, proč měl Sherlock ten který rád. Nepochybně to věděla moc dobře, přinesla jeho černý oblek a temně fialovou košili.  
John ještě dodal, že samotný obřad bude ve farním kostele svatého Bartoloměje Menšího – zvláštní volba, nepochybně Johnův vlastní nápad.  
On moc dobře věděl, jaký význam Bartolomějská nemocnice pro detektiva má (měla) a svatostánek v jejím areálu, byl asi jediný kostel v celé Anglii, který by Sherlock akceptoval.  
Po té doktor zdrcenou aní Hudsonovou zase odvedl a Sherlock mohl pozorovat pohřební zřízence při práci a poslouchat jejich konverzaci.  
„ … hrozně mladej, podle papírů teprv třicet sedm. Co všechno moh ještě stihnout!“  
„To si říkám vždycky, když je to někdo mladej, … ale nemáš taky ten pocit, pokud je to někdo, o kom čteš v novinách, že ho znáš … jako by osobně?“  
„Jo, ale tentokrát víc než jen to. Pomoh mojí švagrový, chtěli na ni v práci shodit defraudaci a on jí z toho vysekal a ukázal na jejího šéfa! Život nejni moc fér!“  
„Ale zachránil aspoň malou holku!“  
„Tak snad z ní něco pořádnýho vyroste, za tuhle cenu!“  
Scottie. Vlastně by se moc rád dozvěděl, co z ní vyroste. Vůbec nepochyboval, že v čemkoli bude skvělá, konec konců je Johnova dcera, ale Sherlock už u toho nebude. Nenaučí jí dedukovat, nedá jí k narozeninám Malého chemika, a kdo jí naučí tančit (John byl v tomhle oboru vzácně nemožný)? Bude si vůbec Scottie otcova přítele pamatovat? Ještě tak malá, co na tom, že s ní strávil od jejích šesti měsíců stejně času jako její otec. Snad v její malé hlavičce zůstane nějaký střípek vzpomínky.  
Tak uběhl další den a na noc se Sherlock zase ocitl sám se svými myšlenkami.

Nepřál Johnovi, aby se jho nově vznikající rodina rozpadla. Udělal všechno proto, aby se doktor s Mary usmířil, ale její minulost je nakonec dohnala. Ani ondstranění Magnussena nestačilo. Přinejmením nešla do vězení, to byl byla pro Johna a zejména Scottie větší zátěž.  
Když se John zmínil, že se stejně hodlá rozvést, nemohl se Sherlock ubránit záchvěvu absurdní naděje, že by se mohl nastěhovat zpátky k němu. A když to pak doktor po Maryině smrti opravdu udělal, nedokázal se detektiv dlouho zbavit pocitu viny, za svou radost z Johnova návratu.  
Ano, přivedl sebou děcko, batole, které požíralo spoustu času, Sherlock kvůli němu musel překopat svůj životní styl, omezit experimentyv bytě, … ale především to bylo Johnovo dítě, malý človíček s půlkou Johnovy DNA, tak byl detektiv ochoten k veškerým ústupkům a časem shledal vývoj toho tvorečka fascinující.  
Sotva pominul pocit viny, dostavila se tíseň – tohle uspořádání není napořád, dřív nebo později John znovu začne chodit n rande a jedno z takových setkání skončí vážnou známostí … a pak Sherlocka znovu opustí. Ne ve zlém a určitě ne absolutně, ale zmizí z bytu, z jeho každodenní existence, Sherlock přestane cítit jeho vůni v atmosféře Baker Street. Nebude se už moct vkrádat do jeho šatníku a zabořit noc do některého ze svetrů …  
John se myšlence na nový vztak dlouho bránil, ale Sherlock to prozíravě odmítl brát jako vítězství. Byla to jen otázka času ...a ten se naplnil s příchodem Violet Hunterové.  
Nedošlo mu to hned, nejdřív ji chtěl s jejím problémem vyhodit, ale pak si uvědomil, že žena její inteligenční úrovně by za ním nepřišla s banalitou a dal jí šanci.  
Zachránil tak řadu mladých dívek před strašlivým zážitkem a naoplátu ztratil Johna – už někdy v polovině vyšetřování si uvědomil, jak obdivně na mladou učitelku John hledí. Měla přestě tu správnou kombinaci vlastností, aby s ní byl jeho přítel šťastný.  
Sherlock ji dokonce ani nedokázal nesnášet – vůči Mary se navzdory upřímné snaze takovým pocitům neubránil, asi si uvědomoval, že s ní není něco v pořádku (jen se rozhodl to pro Johnovo dobro ignorovat).  
Tak nasadil svůj nejširší usměv, složil druhý, ještě nádhernější waltz, sepsal další projev a tentokrát ani neutekl ze svatebního večírku navzdory tupé bolesti v hrudníku (tentokrát by vzhledem ke skromnému počtu hostů jeho nepřítomnost unikla pozornosti). Místo toho provedl po parketu všechny přítomné dámy a pak se stáhl do roho se skleničkou v ruce a dumal nad svou perspektivou.  
Nic moc. John už se tentokrát nevrátí (to by zahrnoval katastrofu tak strašlivou, že si ji nepřál ani v nejsobečtějších snech) a co zbývá detektivovi? Prázdný byt a manželství s prací, což byl už delší čas svazek z rozumu, ale zřejmě jediná věc, která ho mohla do budoucna udržet nad vodou.  
Nechtěl-li Johna ztratit, nemohl se vrátit ke kokainu – jeho blogger byl příliš dobrý doktor, aby to nepoznal. Nemohl si dopřát ani jednu velkou finální dávku, ani plnou lahvičku léků na spaní, nebo poslední velké Prásk z tajně chovaného revolver – to všechno by zarmoutilo Johna, kterému už jednu sebevraždu před očima spáchal. Zbývalo mu jen přežívání a naděje, že nějaký kriminálník bude brzy rychlejší či silnější (s trochou štěstí chytřejší) než Sherlock a ukončí tak jeho trápení.  
Nakonec to byla přízemní dopravní nehoda, ale přinejmenším zachránil Johnovu dcerku, snad mu to někdo tam nahoře přičte k dobru a ukončí i tuhle detektivovu záhrobní poloexistenci.

S takovými myšlenkami zahájil Sherlock další den a v něm nastal jeho vlastní pohřeb. Kdysi to považoval za zajímavou zkušenost, ale jeho zvědavost plně uspokojil obřad následující po jeho předstírané sebevraždě. Vůbec netoužil absolvovat co celé znovu a doopravdy, ale tentokrát nemá na výber a musí následovat své tělo jako pes na neviditelném vodítku.  
Posledně byl ve veřejné nemilosti a na jeho phřeb se krom zvědavých novinářů (vykázaných za zdi hřbitova) dostavila jen hrstka skalních přátel – což zároveň usnadnilo celou konspiraci.  
Dnes byl překvapen, jaké davy čekaly před branou do areálu Bart's, aby se rozloučily. Také jedné věci byl posledně ušetřen – a nejen on. Rodiče věděli, že to tehdy byla bouda, ani se neobtěžovali přerušit pobyt na Floridě. O Mycroftovi, který to celé pomohl zpískat ani nemluvě.  
Dnes tu stáli všchni pod nádhernou hvězdicovitou klenbou kolem jeho rakve, maminka hlasitě plakala, otec ji se zarudlým očima objímal a jeho bratr, křídově bledý, drtil rukojeť svého deštníku.  
„Vypadá tak klidně, jako by jen spal.“ pronesla paní Holmesová ochraptěle.  
Opravdu nevypadal nejhůř, funebráci s ním neměli těžkou práci, veškerá devastující zranění utrpěla dolní polovina těla, jen byl extrémně bledý s propadlými tvářemi. Ale uslyšel polohlasné, nazlobené doktorovo mumlání (ano John se v koutku duše hněval ať už na osud nebo na cokoliv jiného), že spící Sherlock tahle nehybně nikdy nevypadal a on to musí vědět, protože s ním sdílel byt po řadu let. Když začal přidávat na hlase, Violet ho soucitně objala a utišila.  
Ceremonie započala a Sherlock byl překvapen, kolik lidí si vzalo slovo. O tom, že promluví John nepochyboval, ačkoliv to dokrora stálo mnoho sil a všechnu jeho vojenskou discuplínu. Také Mycroft pronesl pár vět, za které ho Sherlock poprvé po mnoha letech toužil obejmout a litoval, že už nemůže.  
Následovali Molly, Greg, Stamford a pak to začalo být zajímavější: Sally Donovanová – bylo faktem, že v posledních třech letech se přestali tak okatě nesnášet, už mu neříkala „psychouši“ a on si naoplátku odpustil dedukce o jejím milostném životě, ale její slova ho zasáhla: „ … a proto jsem ho nesnášela. Teprve mnohem později jsem pochopil, že ten zdánlivý chlad je jen sebebrana, maska kterou nasazoval, aby mohl čelit těm nejstašnějším zločinům a byl schopen je vyšetřit. A také čelil ne vždy přátelskému světu. Nikdy jsem mu neřekla, jak moc obdivuju jeho schopnosti a jen doufám, že to dokázal vydedukovat, jako tolik jiných věcí o mně!“  
Cestou na hřbitov byl Sherlock znovu zaskočen, kolik lidí vyhnala zpráva o jeho smrti do ulic, někteří měli modré šály nebo lovecké čepice (nesnášel tu věc, ale už mu ji nikdo neodpáře, co nadělá) pár mělo v rukou transparenty.  
Old Paddington ležel navzdory svému jménu ve čtvrti Kilburn, ale byl to malý klidný hřbitov v centru Londýna, ne moc daleko od Baker Street.  
Už si ho kdysi vybral za sídlo svého falešného náhrobku, dnes to tedy bude doopravdy, jen o pár yardů dál, protože své původní místo poskytl Mary Watsonové – alespoň bude mít John důvod se zastavit.  
Sem detektiva následovala jen důvěrnější skupinka blízkých a nekonaly se žádné dlouhé proslovy. To podstatné, co měli na srdci už všichni řekli.  
V momentě, kdy jeho rakev dosedla na dno připravené jámy, pocítil Sherlock změnu. Nevěděl proč a jak, ale najednou věděl, že jeho stínová existence skončí v momentě, kdy jeho pozůstatky zmizí pod vrstvou hlíny.  
Přítomní zasypali víko dřevěné schránky květy a postupně řekli své poslední sbohem.  
Rodiče první, po nich Mycroft: „Asi jsem to po celé roky nedával najevo vhodnými prostředky, ale vždycky mi na tobě záleželo bratříčku. Nikdy jsem nechtěl být jedináček!“  
Nakonec zůstal jen John, kývl na svou ženu, že je to tak v pořádku a ta odešla s malou Scotií kousek stranou.  
John si kleknul a promluvil: „Sherlocku, takhle mě nemůžeš opustit po všem, co jsme spolu prožili a už vůbec ne, po tom, co jsi mi naposledy řekl! Prosím, už jsi to dvakrát dokázal, … tak do třetice všeho dobrého a zlého … kvůli mně … ještě jeden zázrak!“ a s tím hodil do hrobu kytici žlutých růží.  
Pak se zvedl, zasalutoval a odcházel pryč.  
Jak se vzdaloval, Sherlockovo vidění se začalo rozostřovaz a zatemňovat, ale než dočista zmizel, spatřil, že rychlými kroky míří k jeho hrobu ještě někdo další: nejasná postava, snad mužská v černém, poslední co detektiv mohl vidět, že ten známý hodil na rakev svazek rudých růží …  
Do Sherlockova pocitu úlevy, že už je konečně po všem se vmísil překvapivý osten bolesti, že už se nedozví, kdo byl ten neznámý.  
A pak už nemyslel na nic, protože vše zalilo nesmírně jasné světlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen na vysvětlenou: žluté růže jsou podle všeho symbolem přátelství, zatím co rudé jsou výrazem lásky.
> 
> A kostel Svatého Bartoloměje Menšího se v areálu Bart's opravdu nachází, kousek dál už mimo nemocniční blok budov je pak působivý (neo?)románský Sv. Bartoloměj Větší.  
> Chvíli jsem uvažovala, kterou stavbu pro svou povídku použiju, ale rozhodla jsem se pro první z nich. Jednak leží přímo v nemocnici a také se mi střízlivá, gotická elegance jeho interiéru k Sherlockovi líp hodila.
> 
> Nevím, kdy zvládnu dopsat třetí kapitolu (která bude znovu z Johnova pohledu), ale pokusím se do konce týdne.  
> Jinak kudos a komentáře jsou vítány. A snesu i nějakou tu sprchu, za to, co jsem Sherlockovi provedla (možná) :-)


	3. Dolů, nahoru a zase zpátky (John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola je tady. Snad Vás po konci té minulé trochu uklidní (i když ne moc, uznávám).
> 
> Tak se musím omluvit, že veškeré mé medicínské znalosti pocházejí z internetu a navíc si je přizpůsobuju potřebám příběhu. Odpusťte mi tedy veškeré nesmysly v téhle oblasti.
> 
> Doufám, že čtvrtá kapitola bude v polovině příštího týdne a celý příběh stihnu dohotovit před 20. květnem, kdy přechodně zmizím do (pevně doufám) teplejších a slunečnějších krajin.

John se znovu přestal soustředit na své poznámky. Děti na zadním sedadle vozu povykovaly, ale on to nevnímal a v myšlenkách se vrátil k těm strašným dnům v nemocnici.

Sherlock tak tak přežil komplikace na operačním sále a u jeho lůžka následně strávil John spoustu času. Nejen on, střídali se s Mycroftem, Molly a paní Hudsonovou. Celé tři dny!  
Sem tam zašel někdo další. Jakkoliv to nebylo poprvé, kdy detektiv skončil v nemocnici, zdálo se stěží uvěřitelné, že tak aktivní člověk leží bez hnutí na posteli s trubičkou v krku, napojený na hadičky a přístroje. Dokonce ani v nejhlubším spánku nevypadal Sherlock takhle – a John to věděl, detektiva občas budily zlé sny a doktor u něj pak zůstal, dokud znovu tvrdě neusnul.  
Mike Stamford tiše nakoukl a rozpačitě mumlal, že tomu nechtěl věřit, když to slyšel. Stejně tak se ukázalo pár laborantů, kteří Sherlockovi občas asistovali, jedna dívka dokonce přinesla malou kytičku - podle Johna spíš deprimující než povzbudivou – a postavila ji ve vázičce na noční stolek.  
Druhý den dorazila na svou hlídku u postele detektivova věrná domácí, John se cítil trochu provinile, že ji nedoprovodil on, ale přivezla ji dívka pracující u Speedyho - z jejích slov vyplývalo, že i ona měla pro kudrnatého detektiva slabost  
Paní Hudsonová přivezla tašku Sherlockových věcí, toaletní potřeby, župan a nějaké šaty „ ...aby měl v čem odejít domů, chudáček. Ten nebude nadšený, že mu rozcupovali jeho tmavomodrý oblek.“  
„Museli paní Hudsonová, je to bohužel nejefektivnější způsob, jak rychle zbavit pacienta oblečení. Aspoň to nebyl jeho nejoblíbenější a zachránili Belstaffa ...“  
„Máš pravdu Johne ...“ začala Sherlockova domácí a spustila výčet detektovových oblíbených svršků.  
Někdy Johna vystřídal Moly či Greg, ostatně doktor se navzdory starosti o svého přítele musel ukázat doma. Jeho holčička prodělala strašný šok, tak jí musel ujistit, že všechno bude zase fajn.  
Sám si nebyl tak jistý. I když pominul fakt, že Sherlock málem zemřel doktorům pod rukama kvůli embolii, tak má pořád před sebou spoustu nepříjemného, další operace, šrouby co udrží pohromadě jeho kosti, týdny na lůžku a měsíce, možná roky fyzioterapie aniž bude jisté, že se zase postaví na nohy.  
Krom toho je čeká uzdravení jejich vlastního vztahu. John se moc bál, že ho Sherlock odstrčí pryč jako to před pár lety udělal James Sholto: v momentě, kdy potřeboval podporu okolí nejvíc, když těžké zranění ukončilo jeho kariéru, zrušilo švihem jeho životní perspektivy, se rozhodle uzavřít do sebe. Ale John byl rozhodnutý, podruhé takový scénář nedopustit. Pokud si nebude stoprocentně jistý, že to bude pro Sherlockovo dobro, zahnat se nenechá a podrží svého přítele ve všem, co přijde.  
Ráno třetího dne po nehodě konečně dorazili rodiče Holmesovi, byli zrovna v Austrálii a cestu domů jim zkomplikovala stávka aerolinek, Mycroft je doprovodil a pak zůstal, aby Johna u bratrovy postele vystřídal.  
Když se John za pár hodin vrátil a tiše vstoupil do nemocničního pokoje, zastihl mocného muže britského impéria ve vzácném, nestřeženém momentu smutku a zoufalství. Starší Holmes v ten moment nevnímal okolí, hladil bratra po ruce, omlouval se mu, že byl špatným starším sourozencem a prosil ho, ať se probere, že nikdy nechtěl být jedináček.  
John doufal, že detektiv taková slova nějakým způsobem vnímá: kéž by věděl, co k němu lidé z okolí cítí! Jak se rozneslo, že leží ve vážném stavu v nemocnici, začaly přicházet povzbudivé vzkazy, přání brzkého uzdravení, někteří, jak již bylo řečeno, zašli osobně – Johna překvapila seržantka Donovanová, sice v posledních letech mezi ní a detektivním konzultantem ubylo inzultací, ale doktor byl překvapen, jak vysoké má ve skutečnosti Sally o „psychoušovi“ mínění. Zřejmě za ty roky ušla dlouhou cestu.  
John zase zaujal své místo na ne zrovna pohodlné erární židli. Už to bylo téměř dvasedmedesát hodin, od chvíle, kdy se naposled díval svému příteli do očí a kdy vyslechl to strašlivé přiznání. Během dne začal Sherlock, jak doktorovi řekli, projevovat jemné náznaky návratu k vědomí, však už bylo na čase. Musí se probrat, prostě musí. John se nadechl a doufal, že někde hluboko uvnitř ho detektiv vnímá: „Sherlocku, takhle mě nemůžeš opustit po všem, co jsme spolu prožili a už vůbec ne, po tom, co jsi mi naposledy řekl! Prosím, už jsi to dvakrát dokázal, … tak do třetice všeho dobrého a zlého … kvůli mně … ještě jeden zázrak!“ a stiskl mu ruku.  
Během následující minuty pohnul detektiv prsty, po několikerém mrknutí otevřel oči a vzápětí zpanikařeně, kašlavě zareagoval na cizorodý předmět ve svém krku, ještě před chvílí užitečný.  
John stiskem tlačítka přivolal personál a snažil se detektiva uklidnit: „Psst, to je v pořádku Sherlocku. Lež klidně, jsi v nemocnici. Museli tě intubovat, ale už to dají pryč, ano?“

Za pár vteřin už byl pokoj plný zdravotního personálu, lékař Sherlocka prohlédl, sestry odstranily nepotřebné vybavení. Za pár minut zase zmizeli a Sherlock se na svého doktora zmateně zadíval: „Ty jsi tady?“  
„Kde jinde bych měl být?“  
„Doma? S rodinou? V práci? Kde normální lidé bývají?“ zněla ochraptělá odpověď.  
„Za prvé, já nikdy moc normální nebyl, za druhé, i kdyby ano, tak i docela obyčejní lidé neopouštějí své přátele v nouzi.“  
Detektiv udělal grimasu, která mohla být stejně tak úšklebkem jako výrazem fyzické bolesti, John si ho ustaraně prohlédl: „Chceš víc morfia?“  
„Ne.“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Tohle bys neměl nabízet feťákovi ...“  
„Vždycky jsi tvrdil, že jsi jen uživatel, ostatně jsi už roky čistej.“ oponoval John a natáhl se po ovládání analgetické pumpy.  
„Ne! Raději mi řekni, jak na tom jsem.“  
„To může počkat, až se vyspíš ...“  
„Na co čekat, řekni mi to narovinu!“  
Tak John neochotně vytáhl lékařskou zprávu a pustil se do výčtu Sherlockových zranění. Jak poslouchal, stával se detektivův výraz stále víc nečitelným, nasazoval svou masku lhostejného sociopata a Johna to děsilo. Nepotřeboval být génius, aby věděl co přijde: sarkasmus, urážka, možná přímé vykázání z pokoje. Nejhorší bylo, že nevěděl, jak Sherlockovi pomoci.  
Možná by mu jistá míra odloučení udělala dobře, ale ne takhle, ne za takových okolností. Nechtěl, aby detektiv získal pocit, že se ho John straní kvůli tomu vyznání, nebo hůř, opouští ho coby neužitečného invalidu.  
„Takže jsem odepsaný!“ uzavřel Johnův elaborát detektiv věcným tónem: „A buď tak laskav a … odpusť si to plané doktorské utěšování. Už nikdy nebudu běhat po Londýně, to znamená konec s mou Prací ...“  
„Ale přece ...“ pokusil se John namítnout.  
„Jaké ale? Já nejsem jako můj tloustnoucí bratříček, abych intrikoval odněkud z křesla. Potřebuju do terénu, vidět, čichat, osahat … jinak to nemá smysl.“ to už se lhostejnost z jeho hlasu vytrácela a začínal křičet.  
„Má to smysl. Pořád máš svůj brilantní mozek, jsi génius proboha! Můžeš dělat tisíce skvělých věcí!“  
"Jenže nechci! Vzdal jsem se kokainu i cigaret a chtěl na světě jediné dvě věci, svou Práci a tebe! … A teď? … Přišel jsem o všechno!“  
„O mě jsi nepřišel!“  
„Nestojím o lítost. Nepotřebuju, abys u mojí postele sděl ze soucitu! Co ti ještě můžu nabídnout? S adrenalinovým dobrodružstvím je konec. Navíc už víš, jaký jsem patetický ubožák!  
Neměl jsem se probudit! Proč se ti doktoři tolik snažili? Nemohli to tentokrát zvorat?  
A ty? Ty máš svůj malý spokojený život, jaký jsi vždycky chtěl, tak nepředstírej, že mě k něčemu potřebuješ! Odejdi! Běž a už se nevracej! Slyšíš!“ detektiv se rozčílil tak, až všechny monitory začaly varovně pípat.  
„Dobře, odejdu, když si to přeješ. Ale rozhodně ne natrvalo. Potřebuješ si v klidu všechno srovnat v hlavě, stalo se toho moc najednou. Chápu to a vrátím se později!“  
Rychle opustil pokoj, do kterého už mířila poplašená sestra a vytáhl telefon, aby informoval Mycrofta a svou ženu o vývoji situace.

V následujících dnech to se Sherlockem nebylo o mnoho lepší. Na své navštěvníky byl hrubý, v lepším případě (rodiče, Molly, paní Hudsonová) lhostejný a jednoznačně odmítal společnost.  
Sžíravě dedukoval lékařský personál a ačkoliv se nedalo říct, že jim znemožňoval práci, rozhodně ji neusnadňoval.  
John se o návštěvu několikrát pokusil, ale Sherlock ho pokaždé ignoroval, byl dokonce ochoten se navzdory bolestem odvrátit na druhý bok. John se bál, že si tím manévrem ještě víc ublíží, tak raději ustoupil.  
Dalším lidem z detektivova okolí se nedařilo o moc lépe, největší šok zažil doktor, když jednou odpoledne spatřil Mycrofta Holmese opouštět bratrův pokoj: člověk, kterého Jim Moriarty nazval „Ledovcem“ se zády opřel o právě zavřené dveře, s hlavou v dlaních se sesunul na zem a John si s hrůzou uvědomil, že politik pláče.  
Stál bez hnutí uprostřed nemocniční chodby několik minut, než se Mycroft uklidnil natolik, že zase vnímal své okolí.  
Zvednul hlavu a když spatřil Johna, ani se nepokoušel předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Bez úvodu přiznal: „Tohle je horší, než když byl na drogách. Tehdy jsem ho prostě dostal do léčebny s tvrdým režimem, kde přečkal nejhorší období a pak ho motivoval možnost spolupráce s Yardem. Ale teď … nevím, co mám dělat.  
John to nevěděl o nic lépe.

Sherlock začal bojkotovat jídlo, několikrát si vytrhnul katetr. Musel být permanentně pod dohledem.  
Nemocniční psycholožku, která za ním zašla, dohnal k slzám během dvaceti minut, specializovaného psychologa, kterého sehnal Mycroft odradil za dva dny.  
Johna to deptalo a nevěděl si rady. K tomu všemu se Scottie po svém oblíbenci opakovaně ptala, chtěla vědět, že je v pořádku.  
John jí původně návštěvu slíbil, jen nechtěl, aby Sherlocka viděla v bezvědomí. Jenže jak se věci nyní měly … ale Scottie se paličatě dožadovala splnění slibu – jinak odmítala uvěřit, že její milovaný „strejdánek“ žije a začala se bát, že jí dospělí lžou.  
Tak si John, řekl, že horší už to být nemůže a kývl, že s ním může následující den do nemocnice.

Scottie ve svých třech letech a devíti měsících v sobě neměla nic z ostychu a zdrženlivosti dospělých. Z otcova varování, že Sherlock je moc nemocný a proto moc smutný, si přebrala, že ho musí rozveselit.  
Nedočkavě vrazila do dveří, jakmile vzal John za kliku.  
Proletěla pokojem, se šibalským „Áhoj!“ se vyšplhala na postel a usadila se na jejím okraji.  
„Scottie?“  
„Táta říkal, že si tůze moc nemocný a móc smutný, tak jsem ti něco přinesla!“ zalovila v kapsách bundičky, vytáhla hrst bonbónů a bez rozpaků je vrazila detektivovi do dlaně.  
„Ale až po obědě, já je smím taky až po jídle.“ dodala důležitě.  
John nervózně postával u dveří. Bál se jak tohle setkání dopadne, Sherlock sice ani ve svých nejasociálnějších časech nebyl krutý k dítěti a Scottie měl rád, ale nadruhou stranu nikdy na tom nebyl duševně tak zle a navrch byla holčička živoucím důkazem Johnovy náklonnosti (přinejmenším v době, kdy byla počata) k někomu jinému.  
Sherlock se na svou kmotřenku zahleděl svýma průzračnýma očima a z jeho tváře se nedalo vyčíst vůbec nic, John napětím ani nedýchal.  
„Víš … já obědvat nebudu. Nemám chuť, takže si ty bonbóny můžeš nechat pro sebe.“ a velmi slabě, skoro neznatelně se usmál.  
„Tebe bolí bříško? Já myslela, že nohy. Ale to nevadí, nechám ti je na stolečku, až ti bude líp.“  
„Tak děkuju ...“ rezignoval Sherlock a pokračoval: „A nechtěly bys být radši na hřišti než tady, co?“  
„Tam jsem každý den.“ odpověděla Scottie a předvedla kouzelnou nápodobu Sherlockovy časté grimasy – jak se můžeš tak hloupě ptát?  
„Táta mně slíbil, že tě můžu navštívit. Já už sem se bála, že si umřel!“ v Johnovi při téhle větě typicky dospělácky zatrnulo, ale zapoměl, že druhou stranou konverzace je Sherlock Holmes.  
„A co kdybych umřel?“  
„No, dali bysme tvoji fotku na krb vedle máminy a chodili za tebou na hřbitov.“ odpověděla holčička naprosto upřímně.  
„Takže by se vlastně nic strašného nestalo.“ ušklíbl se detektiv.  
„Jak to, že né? Už bych tě neměla a byla bych móc smutná!“ ozvala se Scottie dotčeně.  
„Ale pořád bys měla tátu a Letty!“  
„To není to samý! Všichni ve školce mají tatu a mámu, někdy i druhýho tátu nebo druhou mámu, ale Sherlocka mám jenom já!“ pravila hrdě.  
„No, ale co když už se mnou nebude legrace? Už se nebudeme moc honit po parku?“  
„Protože máš nemocný nožičky? ...Hm ale ty svoje expedi..., expetri..., expé...“  
„Experimenty?“  
„Jo expertinenty stejně děláš, když sedíš na židli. A to je největší legrace!“  
Sherlock se podruhé za dopoledne pousmál: „To máš pravdu, jsi chytrá holčička.“  
Ozvalo se lehké zaklepání na dveře, John zaujatý tím dialogem sebou trhnul. Nastal čas pro některé zdravotní procedury a on musel nerad tuhle seanci ukončit: „Scottie, zlatíčko, už musíme jít!“  
„Hm, to je smůla. Ale zase přijdem! Můžem zítra? Přinesu ti obrázek, jo! Tak pá!“  
Když Scottie vyběhla z pokoje, dřív než John stihl zmizet za ní, Sherlock tiše zavolal: „Johne?“  
Bylo to poprvé po několika týdnech, kdy na něj promluvil.  
„Rád jsem ji viděl, ale neměl si ji sem vodit.“  
„Umanutě na tom trvala, tak proč bych neměl?“ zeptal se John jemně.  
„Proč by si mě měla pamatovat jako mrzáka?“  
„Jestli ti to neuniklo, tak Scottie je to úplně fuk. A nemysli si, že ji cokoliv dokáže odradit od další návštěvy, takže zítra jsme zase tady!“ řekl doktor pevně, než se vypravil za svou dcerou.

Od toho dne se věci konečně trochu pohnuly, detektiv přestal bojovat s personálem a přestal ignorovat své návštěvy. Ale pořád byl nezdravě apatický a jen málo co ho přimnělo alepoň nadzvednout koutky úst a ten chabý náznak úsměvu nikdy nedosáhl k jeho očím.  
Greg mu donesl svazek starých, odložených případů, a ačkoliv je Sherlock poctivě pročetl a měl řadu užitečných postřehů, ani tohle nedokázalo pozvednout jeho ducha.  
„Probírání papírů v posteli, to je to jediné k čemu jsem dobrý.“ povzdechl si před Johnem.  
„Ale vyřešil jsi to, dvacet let s tím nikdo nedokázal pohnout.“ pokusil se polechtal jeho ego doktor.  
„A k čemu je to dobré? Nikdo ze zůčastněných už nežije, oběti, ten neprávem obviněný ani skutečný pachatel. Nikomu jsem nepomohl.“  
„Ale ano, rodina toho Thoringtona má teď jistotu, že nebyl vrah, to je dobré, ne? Ne ideální, ale dobré. Krom toho je to důkaz, že ti to pořád myslí.“  
Sherlock odložil papíry, opřel se do polštářů a zavřel oči.  
„Nevím jak dál, Johne!“ promluvil se nebývalou upřímností: „Nemám žádný náhradní plán, nic! Když jsem tam na té ulici omdlel, zdálo se mi, že jsem zemřel. Vznášel jsem se nad svým tělem až do pohřbu a pozoroval.  
Nevadilo mi být mrvý, vlastně to byla úleva, ale děsilo mě, že možná zůstanu tady na zemi marně viset.  
Když jsem se na závěr zdánlivě rozplynul do nicoty, bylo to podivně uklidňující … abych se prabral tady! Jako v tom snu, abych tu na Bůh ví jak dlouho neužitečně strašil!“  
„Nejsi neužitečný! Vyřešil jsi stovky případů, zachraníl životy spoustě lidí, řadu dalších očistil od podezření ...“  
„Ten minulý čas je na místě Johne. Stala se ze mě definitivně přítěž a to je poslední, co chci být. Hlavně nechci být zátěží tobě ...ehm … nikdy bych ti to neřekl, kdybych nevěřil, že je to má poslední příležitost. Bylo to ode mě sobecké, měl jsem raději úplně mlčet ...“  
„Ne, jsem rád, že jsi to řekl. Proboha, jak dlouho si to musel v sobě dusit?“  
„Záleží na tom? Nejsi gay a po té rozmluvě o Sholtovi už jsem si netroufal ani gestem naznačit … jestli jediná možnost, jak tě udržet v mém životě, bylo přátelství, pak jsem byl ochotný to podstoupit.“  
„Ach Sherlocku, tak rád bych něco udělal. Nechci abys kvůli mně takhle trpěl.“  
„Nemůžeš změnit, kdo jsi. Stejně tak jako nemůžeš změnit, kdo jsem já. Nedá se dělat vůbec nic.  
Rád bych ti řekl, abys na celou tu konverzaci zapomněl, ale vím, že je to nemožné. Můži ti pouze slíbit, že se k tomuhle tématu už nikdy nevrátím a pokud se už v mé společnosti necítíš dobře, tak … nechci abys tu seděl z nějakého nepatřičného pocitu zodpovědnosti nebo lítosti, ano?“  
„Jsem tu s tebou, protože chci. Ve tvé společnosti mi bylo vždycky skvěle a nic se na tom nezměnilo, takže pokud pokud moje přítomnost nějak netíží tebe …?“ zakončil nejistě John.  
Sherlock se na chvíli zamyslel: „Musím brát, co je k mání a být úplně bez tebe mi vychází jako horší varianta.“  
„A můži ti to nějak ulehčit? Třeba sebou nebrat Letty?“  
„Ne, vím, jak ti na ní záleží a chci tě vidět šťastného. Ale něco pro mě udělat můžeš! Dones mi z bytu housle, s nimi je všechno stravitelnější. I ta nemocniční nuda!“  
„Samozřejmě, to je maličkost. Ale Sherlocku, ty pro mě taky můžeš něco udělat.“  
„Hm?“  
„Od teď začneš brát svoji léčbu vážně. K sakru, ty přece musíš mít vždycky poslední slovo! Ukaž těm idiotským doktorům, že na jejich prognózy kašleš! Že je trumfneš!“  
„A co tvůj odborný názor, Johne? Jsi taky doktor.“ zatvářil se detektiv skepticky.  
„Za prvé nejsem ortoped a za druhé, i já jsem přece idiot!“  
Sherlock se konečně pousmál: „Ne tak strašný jako ostatní.“ a po vteřině dodal: „Dobře, pokusím se!“

Byl to další malý krůček dopředu, ani ostatním ze Sherlockova okolí neunikl. Mycroft si vzal Johna stranou, aby mu poděkoval za šťastný nápad přivést Scottii i za veškerou morální podporu.  
„Od začátku jste měl na mého bratra dobrý vliv.“  
John se při těch slovech zastyděl, nedokázal přece dát Sherlockovi, co potřebuje. Navíc se bál, jestli Sherlockova zběsilá snaha udělat Johna šťastným ve finále nezpůsobila víc škody, než doktorův údajný dobrý vliv.  
Navíc se bál, jak silná ve skutečnosti Sherlockova motivace k uzdravení je. Absolvoval ještě tři ortopedické zákroky a John měl dvakrát z toho příležitost vidět, jak se detektiv probírá z narkózy.  
Možná si to Johnův stresovaný mozek jen sugeroval, ale nemihlo se po tváři jeho přítele zklamaní, že je pořád naživu?  
Ale krom toho vágního pocitu, bylo Sherlockovi sotva co vytknout. Sem tam už zase trousil sarkastické poznámky, ale jinak poslouchal jako hodinky. Vlastně od něj John čekal víc rebélie.  
Až se přiblížil den, kdy měl být Sherlock propuštěn z nemocnice a bylo třeba zodpovědět otázku, co dál?  
Sám detektiv by se nejraději vrátil na Baker Street, ale byt v prvním patře, přístupný pouze úzkým schodištěm nepřipadal zatím v úvahu.  
Žádné další řešení, ale rekonvalescentovi nebylo po chuti. Soukromé sanatorium zavrhl naprosto jednoznačně, všechna podobná zařízení, jakkoliv luxusní příliš připomínají odvykačku.  
Zbývlo najít si jiný, bezbariérový byt nebo se nastěhovat k Mycroftovi, který by dal k dispozici přízemí svého pohodlného londýnského domu.  
John si byl celkem jistý, že dá Sherlock přednost první možnosti, ale byl překvapen. Nový byt zřejmě zněl příliš definitivně, jako by se jeho přítel už neměl na Baker Street nikdy vrátit. To se raději smířil se společností svého bratra, protože tahle varianta přímo řvala „Dočasné!“.  
I tak Sherlock nesl (doufejme přechodnou) ztrátu svého domova nelibě a znamelalo to relaps v jeho náladě. Nicméně Mycroftovi se ulevilo.  
Soukromě Johnovi svěřil, že by měl raději bratra pod dohledem kvůli velkému množství léků na bolest, které dostává. Obával se v Sherlockově nestabilním rozpoložení návratu závislosti.

Rodiče, přátele a rodina Watsonova tak chodili Sherlocka navštěvovat na St. James Square. Tam ho měla na starosti soukromá sestra, průběžně docházel na různé rehabilitační procedůry a také ho navštěvoval privátní fyzioterapeut.  
Že Sherlock nemá v lásce svou ošetřovatelku, Johna nepřekvapilo. Byla to přísná dračice: žádné cigarety ani nikotinové náplasti, žádné donáškové thaiské či indické jídlo, žádné ponocování a přesně odpočítané tabletky.  
Ale Sherlock neshledával jako dobrou společnost ani toho terapeuta: „Nechutně optimistický panbíčkář!“ vyjádřil se.  
Vánoce ještě detektiv trávil v nemocnici, tak mu jeho blízcí pošetile chtěli uspořádat alespoň krásné narozeniny. John měl hned vědět, že to bude fiasko.  
Sherlock nikdy neslavil narozeniny, udělal to pouze jednou kvůli Scottie, když ještě John s dcerou bydlel na Baker Street. Scottie už byla dost stará, aby si uvědomila, že se chystá párty k jejím vlastním narozeninám (jen tři dny po detektivových) a začla se vyptávat, jak to mají ostatní.  
Tentokrát seděl Sherlock ztraceně uprostřed bratrova nóbl obýváku, rýpal se v kousku dortu. Sarkastickou přednášku, kterou už měl na jazyku, spolknul kvůli své kmotřence – nechtěl zkazit její požitek z narozenin poukazem na nesmyslnost podobných akcí.  
Při první příležitosti se odebral do své ložnicee a Johna bolelo sledovat, jak se ten jindy elegantní muž vleče o berlích z pokoje pryč.  
Doktor měl v té době značně smíšené pocity. Violet byla v pátém měsíci, byli spolu na ultrazvukovém vyšetření a z toho, co na monitoru John spatřil, mu klesla čelist. Rád by se o tuhle radost se Sherlockem podělil, ale tušil jeho reakci.  
Nakonec opustil obývák taky a zaklepal na dveře Sherlockova pokoje.  
„Jsi OK?“  
„Tak moc, jak jen za těhle okolností lze a mimochodem, sluší se říct, že gratuluju!“  
„To mi teda řekni, jak jsi vydedukoval tohle? Koukal snad Letty z kabelky katalog dvojkočárků?“  
„Nemůžu se pochlubit žádnou efektní dedukcí. Scottie mi to prozradila, považuje za dost unikátní, že dostane dva sourozence naráz. … Johne já chápu, že takhle už nebudeš mít mnoho času … je to v pořádku.“ detektiv se velmi snažil, aby jeho hlas zněl normálně.  
Johnovi to trhalo srdce, Sherlock měl říct něco nepatřičného, ironického, ušklíbnout se nad Johnovými přízemními starostmi.

Doktor si předsevzal, že než ho rozrůstající se rodina pohltí, věnuje Sherlockovi co nejvíc času. Tak se stalo, že v druhé půli února náhodou potkal detektivova fyzioterapeuta – nepřirozeně veselého pánbíčkáře si tedy představoval docela jinak.  
Tohle byl docela mladý člověk, možná tak třicet, asi o palec vyšší než John, trochu nenápadný s neurčitě hnědými vlasy a oříškovýma očima.  
Zeširoka se usmál - John v tom neviděl nic strojeného a pozdravil: „Vy musíte být John Watson, rád vás poznávám! Jsem fanoušek vás obou už roky. A víte … teda sotva můžete vědět, že jsem chvíli sloužil na stejný základně, ale o nějaký čtyři, pět roků dýl.“  
„A u koho jste sloužil?“  
„Šestej berkshirskej, ale né doktor, jen zdravotník.“  
„Takoví jsou taky potřeba a co vás přivedlo zpátky do civilu?“ zeptal se John a prohlédl si mladíka od hlavy k patě. Vypadal zdravě.  
„Těch důvodů bylo ve finále víc, ale primárně proto, že jsem si našel přítele.“  
„Aha!“ odtušil John. A to už si začal myslet, že má s tímhle mužem Mycroft postranní úmysly.

Nicméně, ten člověk se mu zamlouval a také chtěl o průběhu Sherlockovy rekonvalescence vědět co nejvíc. Bál se, že se detektiv snaží před okolím svůj stav zlehčovat, tak ho o dva týdny později pozval na pivo a nabídl tykání.  
„Prima, v tom případě mi říkej „Treve“! Normálně nemám ve zvyku, drbat svoje pacienty nad půllitrem, ale pan Holmes se vyjádřil, že jsi vlastně rodina.  
Navíc … jsem hrozně rád, že si můžem popovídat, protože … eeeh Sherlockovi jsem nesednul, strpí mě, protože mě jeho bratr odmítnul vyměnit, ale nesnáší mě.“  
John na tomhle místě neovládl svůj výraz.  
„Aha, můžu vědět, co o mě řekl?“ John mu to neochotně zopakovat, ale Trev se nezdál pánbíčkářem nijak dotčený.  
„Slyšel jsem i horší věci! A to máme dneska samou toleranci k jiným kulturám, stojí nám tu mešita, ale řekni o sobě, že seš katolík ...“ mávl rukou. „Ale já to nikomu necpu, pokud se přímo nezeptaš, tak o tom nemluvím. Jenže jemu člověk nemusí vůbec nic vykládat, všecko si na tobě přečte. Takže jsem si pochopitelně vyslech svoje, ale v pohodě … dokud nezačal analyzovat můj privátní život, tam jsem mu dal jasně najevo, že končíme!“  
Johna napadlo, že tady je nejspíš kámen úrazu – ten člověk je šťastně zadaný a se širokým úsměvem se producíruje zrovna před Sherlockem. Tohle nebyla od Mycrofta zrovna vydařená volba, budou si o tom muset promluvit.  
„Hele Johne, většina lidí v jeho situaci není zrovna v růžové náladě, ale brzo pochopí, že jim chci pomoct, tak začnou spolupracovat ...“  
„Sherlock ne?“  
„Je s prominutím na zabití. Všechno děla nadoraz, do bolesti, do padnutí … divím se, že je druhý den schopen vstát. Nějaké moje pokyny a vedení úplně ignoruje.  
Do háje! Já ho přece chci postavit na nohy, idiota paličatýho!“ fyzioterapeut do sebe kopnul zbytek piva třísknul sklenicí o pult.  
John se neubránil naději v hlase: „Takže má vyhlídky?“  
„Jasně, že má. Ne nějaký lehkonohý poletování to samozřejmě nebude a nejspíš bude potřebovat hůl, ale to přece není žádná tragédie!  
Ale tímhle stylem se dřív odrovná! Zkus mu nějak domluvit, jo?“

John si nakonec svou stížnost na volbu rehabilitačního pracovníka nechal pro sebe. Ten člověk byl evidentně schopný a vůči Sherlockovým náladám značně odolný. Nezdálo se fér, vyhodit ho jen proto, že má vydařený soukromý život.  
Občas tedy pozval Treva na pivo, probrali Sherlockovy pokroky, vyměnili si vzájemné zážitky z Afganistánu, pokecali o rugby. O svém soukromí se zdravotník bavil nerad, John spíš vytušil než se dozvěděl, že jeho přítel zůstal v armádě, nejspíš stále v zahraničí – tedy vztah na dálku, možná ne až tak ideální.

Sherlock se nakonec vedení svého „trenéra“ více méně podřídil, ale stále byl vůči němu nabroušený, zásadně ho oslovoval celým jménem, neochotný přistoupit na nějaký neformálnější level.  
„Co ti na něm vlastně tak vadí?“ odhodlal se při jedné návštěvě zeptat John. Ten den vzal sebou i Scottie, což znamenalo detektivovu lepší náladu a šanci, že bude sdílnější.  
„Je to mizerný pokrytec. Prozradil ti, proč skončil svou armádní kariéru?“  
„Osobní důvody, víc to nerozváděl a já se neptal.“  
„Možná byl měl.“ odtušil detektiv a k Johnovu překvapení změnil téma. Ještě před třemi měsíci něměl vůbec náladu, ale nyní zvažovat Mycroftivu velkorysou nabídku, zřídit si v jednom volném pokoji laboratoř.  
John to bral jako dobré znamení vracejícího se elánu a jeho dcera propukla nadšením. Pro ni byly Sherlockovy pokusy magickým světem, jak za středověkých alchymistů.  
Teprve na odchodu se k Sherlockově jedovaté poznámce vrátil a zastavil se v Mycroftově pracovně.  
„Johne, než někoho ke svému bratrovi pustím, proseji jeho minulost i přítomnost tím nejjemnějším sítem. Ten člověk se nemá za co stydět a že Sherlockovi nejsou po chuti jehi životní postoje, je sice smůla, ale nic to nemění na jeho odborné kvalifikaci.“  
John z téhle audience odcházel s pocitem, že má politik něco za lubem. Ale co proboha? Hodlá snad Sherlocka přivést na křesťanskou víru?

O týden později si užíval v malém kroužku přátel své páteční pivo, jedno z na delší dobu posledních. Lettyin termín porodu se blížil.  
Hovor se od sportu a politiky tak nějak přirozeně stočil na Sherlocka a Greg se zeptal, jaké dělá pokroky: „Kdybych věděl, že to zvládne, vytáhl bych ho k čerstvýmu případu. Samozřejmě nic divokýho.“  
„To by bylo skvělý! Strašně potřebuje změnu, čerstvý vzduch a něco skutečného, aktuálního … bojím se, že v poslední době to jde s jeho náladou zas dolů.  
Ani se nedokopal k sestavení té chemické aparatury a to jsem čekal, že nechá co nejdřív něco bouchnout, aby naštval Mycrofta.“ zareagoval John.  
„Taky se mně při našem posledním setkání nelíbil. Zas je strašně hubenej … a to řikálm s plným vědomím faktu, že sem ho poznal na drogovým dně.“  
„Takže zbejvá, aby nám to schválil jeho osobní trenér. Co vy na to?“ vyjádřila se Donovanová.  
Trev se trochu ošil nad nepřesným označením své role a pomalu odpověděl: „Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad. Ale hlavně si dobře rozmyslete, k čemu ho přivoláte. Desátý patro domu bez výtaku je samozřejmě ze hry, ale doufejte, že se z toho případu nevyklube nějaká vzrušující honička, ke které se nebude moct přidat … to by mělo úplně opačný efekt než potřebujeme.“  
„Zvládne to?“ ptal se ustaraně Greg.  
„Měl by, v poslední době se dost zlepšil, ale pokud mu to má vydržet, potřebuju mu zvednout náladu, aby přestal zase blbnout.“  
„Už zase se přepíná? Nezmínil ses.“ vstoupil do toho John.  
„To né, moje pokyny dodržuje, ale všimnul jsem si, že je strašně napjatý, musí mít bolesti. Tak jsem si promluvil s Tredwellkou, jestli mu moc nesnížila dávku léků na bolest - ta ježibaba ho hlídá jak ostříž, když ví, že kdysi bral.  
Ale kdepak, tohle tý dámě k tíži přičíst nemůžu – to náš génius sám!  
Má nárok na pět tablet za den, dostane je ráno na tácku, aby si mohl vzít průběžně podle potřeby a nejspíš se rozhodl, že to zvládne bez nich.  
Většinou si vezme jen jednu nebo dvě, párkrát vynechal úplně všechny, Tredwellová je druhý den našla všechny úplně netknuté na talířku, kdy mu ráno chystala nové léky.  
Ona je spokojená, že se nedomáhá větších dávek, ale mě to vadí. Ty cviky jsou náročné, občas bolí samy o sobě a není potřeba k tomu přidávat. Je napjatý, brzo unavený a nejspíš toho takhle v noci moc nenaspí. Podle sestry s tím začal někdy před měsícem. Ten chlap se vážně nemá moc rád!“  
Johna tenhle postřeh zabolel a přemýšlel, čeho tím chce Sherlock dosáhnout. Donovanová mezitím promluvila, i ona pamatovala detektivovu drogovou minulost: „Možná se bojí, aby do toho zase nespadnul, zvlášť, když sedí zavřenej doma a nemá do čeho píchnout.“  
„Tohle je nějaký modernější druh, návykovost je málo pravděpodobná. Skoro se divím, že si vůbec nějakou tabletku vezme. Pokud můžu posoudit, tak je stejně v nepohodě, když si vezme jen jedu, dvě, jako žádnou.“  
„Tak je to jasný. Nejdeme našemu géniovi čerstvej případ. Pěkně zamotanej a né moc divokej. A doufám, že zas bude urážet naše techniky jako nekompetentní idioty!“ uzavřel Lestrade.  
John také doufal, že to pomůže a velmi se na Sherlockův návrat na scénu těšil. I jemu se po společném vyšetřování stýskalo, diskuze o odložených případech nikdy nemohla být totéž.  
Nadruhou stranu mu dělalo starost, jak se Sherlock hecuje až na hranu svých možností, snad si dá říct.

John se v autě probral ze svých vzpomínek. Krátce po tomhle pivním večeru došlo u Sherlocka k velké změně, snad to způsobila vyhlídka na návrat k vyšetřování. Ale doktor měl dojem, že se muselo stát ještě něco.  
Nikdy se to nedozvěděl, ale ten večer byl pro Sherlocka Holmese klíčový.


	4. Šlapání vody a počítání pilulek (Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak je tu další kapitola, doufám, že se Vám bude líbit. Jen se znovu omlouvám, za všechny medicínské omyly, protože to opravdu není moje odbornost a snad tím nikoho zdravotnicky zběhlého neurazím.
> 
> Ještě nás čeká epilog, kde se dostane jak na Sherlockův, tak na Johnův pohled, protože Vás jistě zajímá u jaké příležitosti čeká doktora proslov na Sherlockovu počest.

John to tehdy nevěděl a nedozvěděl se to ani později, ale ten večer, kdy ostatní diskutovali u piva o detektivově možném návratu na scénu, on sám seděl na posteli, v rukou otevřené houslové pouzdro a dumal nad úplně jinými záležitostmi.  
Seděl pochopitelně po tmě, jeho ošetřovatelka měla své názory na vhodný čas večerky a prosazovala je s vehemencí matky vůči pětiletému děcku. Byla děsivě výkonná a imunní vůči jedovatým dedukcím.  
Nikdy v životě toho mnoho nenaspal. Je pravda, že si sem tam musel vynahradit dlouhé ponocování nad případem, ale to byly nezbytné výjimky.  
S postupujícím časem shledával spánek stále obtížnější, po Reichenbacu a následné misi za Moriartyho muži trpěl nočními můrami, s Magnussenem a Moriartyho nástupcem přibylo pár dalších.  
Dnes znovu nedokázal usnout a jen z části to bylo kvůli chaosu v jeho hlavě. Myšlenka, že by bývalo bylo lepší, kdyby ho doktoři nezachránili, se stále vracela zpátky.  
V prvních týdnech po probuzení byla všudypřítomná, všeprostupující. Nedokázal uvěřit, že všichni ti lidé u jeho postele o něj mají opravdový zájem, ve svém stavu už nebyl nikomu užitečný a nestál o lítost, o pocit, že mu musí dělat společnost z nějakého pokřiveného pocitu povinnosti. Tehdy to nevnímal, ale nepochybně to byl projev deprese.  
První vlaštovkou na cestě z téhle černé díry, byla Johnova dcera – děti jsou sžíravě upřimné a pokud ona řekla, že by jí chyběl, tak tomu věřil.  
Zdaleka však nebyl všem černým dnům konec. Tak nějak přijmul, že by se měl kvůli všem svým blízkým snažit, ale chyběla tomu vnitřní motivace. Pocit, že se má proč snažit, že na něj ještě něco čeká.  
Divoké honičky po Londýně byly pasé, jak má asi prozkoumat místo činu, když se na něj nedokáže ani dostat a John … ten se mu pomalu a nenávratně vzdaluje.  
Jistě! John je čestný člověk, neopustil by přítele vnouzi a ačkoliv není schopen opětovat Sherlockovy city romanticky, nabízí to nejlepší co může. Ale okolnosti se staví mezi ně víc než kdy dřív. Pokud už společně nebudou řešit případy, jaké pojítko zbývá? John to neudělá vědomě a úmyslně, jistě tomu bude chvíli vzdorovat, ale časem budou jeho návštěvy stále vzácnější – východní vítr pomalu ale jistě odfoukne Sherlocka z doktorova života.

Odchodem z nemocnice se spoustě pacientů uleví. Sherlock se při všech předchozích příležitostech nemohl dočkat, ale tentokrát nemá důvod. Jeho letitý byt není vhodný pro invalidu, takže ke všem ostatním ztrátám musí připočíst ještě ztrátu domova.  
Tak skončil tady na St. James Square, třeba že by si docela dobře mohl najmout (a klidně i koupit) jiný byt. Ale to by bylo jako přiznat si, že už se pod střechu paní Hudsonové nikdy nevrátí. To si raději polezou na nervy s Mycroftem.  
V krátkém období lepšího rozpoložení si plánoval, co všechno tu provede, aby Myck vyletěl z kůže, ale když má tu možnost, nedostává se mu energie.  
Navíc je Mycroft tak ukrutně velkorysý, ani jednou si nestěžovat na houslový konzert ve tři ráno, dokonce nabídl, že si Sherlock v sousedním pokoji může zřídit laboratoř. Jen v jednom bodě je neústupný: odmítá vyměnit personál, který se o jeho bratra stará.  
U sestry Tredwellvé to Sherlock chápe, ta žena má pod dohledem detektivovy medikamenty a je neoblomná: Mycroft má pochopitelný strach ze Sherlockova sklonu k závislostem.  
Ale Sherlock už dávno není závislý na chemické substanci a tak jako tak prožívá těžký absťák.  
Muž, který má na starosti Sherlockovu rehabilitaci je ovšem jiný případ, snadno by šel nahradit jinou osobou, ale Mycroft je i k tomuhle požadavku hluchý.  
Co si jeho bratříček vlastně myslí? Že Sherlock půjde do kolen před dalším bývalým vojákem? To byla snadná dedukce, křížek na krku a pracovní rozpis takový, aby mu dovolil chodit na mši, prozradily další. Objekt jeho dedukcí se však nezdál nijak dotčen ani když se Sherlock otřel o jeho náboženské přesvědčení, právě naopak! Takže fanoušek. Ještě horší!  
Třetí klíčovou dedukci udělal Sherlock s jistým zpožděním až na základě fotky v peněžence, ale sotva ji začal ventilovat, fyzoterapeut ho zarazil: „Tohle by stačilo! Možná dokážete dedukovat holá fakta, ale jinak o nás nevíte nic. O tomhle se spolu zkrátka nebudeme bavit!“  
Neřekl to nijak vztekle, byl velmi klidný, leč důrazný. Bylo v tom tiché varování: možná se dnes živím napravováním končetin, ale dokážu je stejně dobře lámat.

Krom téhle malé konfrontace se ten člověk ovšem snažil o přátelské vztahy, ale Sherlock takové pokusy bojkotoval. Zásadně ho oslovoval „pane Trevore“ a odmítal během jejich seancí diskuzi na nějaké neformální téma: nic o hudbě, televizi, počasí, ani kriminologii … jen přísně pracovní záležitosti.  
Jak může být ten chlap ve své situaci tak protivně veselý, je to buď idiot, který se utěšuje náboženským placebem nebo mizerný pokrytec. V obou případech s ním nechce mít detektiv společného víc, než je nutné.

Všichni se strašlivě snažili ho rozptýlit, John zaskočil téměř každý den, často brával Scottii a naopak zřídka svou ženu – Sherlocka to mrzelo, nechtěl mu nějak narušovat manželství, zvlášť když v tom nebyla žádná pointa.  
Také paní Hudsonová chodila na návštěvu pravidelně. Vždycky mu donesla nějaké domácí sušenky nebo kus koláče, neměl to srdce jí říct, že nemá chuť, tak skoro všechny tyhle prezenty končily nenápadně u Mycrofta.  
Lestradovi přicházeli i se svým chlapečkem – tahle návštěva mu vzácně přinášela radost bez postranní bolesti. Cítil úlevu, že Molly dokázala najít štěstí s někým jiným.  
Greg mu vždycky pšinesl štos odložených případů, vždycky zabručel, že děkuje a poctivě ty papíry prošel, některé zločiny byly i patnáct, dvacet let staré. Zabýval se jimi, protože to bylo lepší než zírat do zdi, ale stejně jako celá jeho současná existence, to postrádalo smysl – často to byly doslova „mrtvé“ kauzy, nebylo koho obvinit, koho osvobodit, koho zachránit …  
John se mu snažil odporovat, že pro pozůstelé je důležité vědět, co se jejich blízkým skutečně stalo … no John vždycky chápal tyhle věci lépe, ale Sherlock se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že pro ně nic užitečného neudělal.  
Navíc v těhle papírových případech neměl John moc, co na práci. Většinou obnášely jen spoustu přemýšlení, ale pokud se naskytla sebemenší příležitost něco ověřit v reálu, neváhal tam Johna poslat – a doktor přímo pookřál nad svou užitečností. Byla to hořkosladká radost, protože tam Sherlock nemohl s ním.  
Vždyť detektiv sotva přebelhal malý parčík uprostřed St. James Square (v rámci rehabilitace to nijak nadšně denne absolvoval). Sotva se mohl courat po městě.

Koncem března, pět měsíců po nehodě, tři měsíce po odchodu z nemocnice, měl Sherlock pocit, že nikam nepokročil. Veškerá zlepšení se zdála mikroskopická a zasekl se i v jednom ze starých případů od Lestrada.  
V návalu frustrace bouch pěstí do stolu, tácek s utišujícími medikamenty sletěl na zem a pilulky se rozkutálely po místnosti – vzhledem k tomu, že jeho pohybové možnosti byly omezené, dva prášky už nedokázal najít.  
Musel se ten den spokojit se třemi, protože se mu nechtělo Tredwellové nic vysvětlovat a poníženě ji prosit.  
Ten incident mu vnuknul nápad!

O víc jak měsíc později, mohl Sherlock říct, že jeho plán funguje, nikdo nic nezpozoroval. Všichni měli obavy, že bude chtít léky nadužívat, Tredwellová si vedla přesné záznamy a uzamčená schránka s medikamenty byla v Mycroftově pracovně. Legrační bylo, že po té, co dostal svou odpočítanou dávku, nikdo se nestaral, co s ní doopravdy udělá.  
Musel být opatrný, kdyby stopil všch pět tablet, ale celý den se svíjel v bolestech, neuniklo by to pozornosti. Začal pomalu, věděl, že se dá den přežít jen o třech dávkách, tak pro začátek nechal na talířku jednu „nesnědenou“, tři užil a jednu schoval.  
Časem dokázal nevzít si třeba ani jednu jedinou, k nalezení tak zbyly dvě nebo tři, zbytek šel do jeho skrýše. Všeobecně se vědělo, že léků na bolest bere méně, než má povoleno, Tredwellvá byla spokojená, Mycroft na něj hleděl se směsí obdivu a starosti, dokonce za ním zašel, aby bratra ujistil, že mu nemusí nic dokazovat a trpět kvůli tomu. Sherlock se v ten moment cítil velmi trapně za to co plánuje, tím spíš, že Myck, unesený sentimentem, neměl sebemenší podezření, tak jen ne zrovna přátelsky zavrčel: „Kvůli tobě to rozhodně nedělám, drahý bratříčku. Nezapomeň, že jsem byl vždycky pěkný sobec. Už jsem kripl a ex-kokainista, tak nemusím být navrch ještě závislý na lécích.“  
„Ale taky se nemusíš tak nesmyslně trápit, Sherlocku!“  
„Nemáš náhodou ještě nějaký koláč ke snědení Mycrofte?“ vytáhl raději do ofenzívy.  
Jen ten protivný Trevor byl nespokojený, Sherlockovo bolestmi ztuhlé svalstvo odmítalo při cvičení dostatečně spolupracovat a zdravotníkovi to neuniklo. Přede všemi ostatními dokázal detektiv nasadit statečnou tvář, ale tady ne.  
Ještě v jeden moment mu předstírání nebylo nic platné - v noci nedokázal spát. Jen s plnou hlavou těžkých myšleněk šlo usínání ztěžka, ale pokud se k tomu ozýval celodenním trápením zhuntovaný transport, byl spánek nemožný. Proto občas obětoval jednu drahocennou bílou kuličku ze své sbírky pro pár hodin bezesného spánku.

Dnes seděl na posteli s houslovým pouzdrem v klíně a jako už řadu nocí po sobě, počítal svůj poklad. Nastřádal už přes šedesát tablet! Plstěná výstelka schránky se na jednom místě odchlipovala a na housle mu nikdo, nikdy nesahal, byla to dobrá skrýš. Dřív by mu asi neprošla, ale nikdo ho nepodezíral. Bylo vyloučené, aby se dostal k něčemu nelegálnímu a legální bylo přece bezpečně pod zámkem!  
Vědomí, že už je připraven, že teď už by to šlo, ho podivně uklidňovalo. Až přijde finální krize, tak jen ze stejné skrýše vytáhne připravený lístek a položí ho na noční stolek – to přece lidé dělávají, že?

Z meditace nad otázkou, zda je dnes ten pravý okamžik, ho vyrušil jakýsi hluk v domě. Majordom šel někomu otevírat? Bylo hodně po desáté, kdo mohl v tuhle hodinu otravovat? Nějaká naléhavá zpráva pro Mycrofta? Blbost! Jeho lidé museli vědět, že letěl na tři dny do Tchai-peje.  
Pak rozeznal hlasy, jeden se velmi rozpačitě omlouval, že nechal v rehabilitační místnosti svůj diář se schůzkami a poznámkami o klientech. To bylo nanejvýš zajímavé, protože Sherlock si jasně pamatoval, jak ho Trevor to dopoledne strkal do náprsní kapsy.  
Během pár vteřin proběhnou detektivovou hlavou nejrůznější důvody pro tenhle úskok. Některé tak absurdní, že jsou zapomenuty mrknutím oka, jiné reálnější, ale správné řešení ho zaskočí.  
Trevorovy kroky míří správným směrem, k pokojům vyhrazeným Sherlockovi, možná si zapomněl nějaký jiný předmět, jehož vlastnictvím se nechce chlubit?  
Ale kroky se zastaví o jedny dveře dřív, přímo před detektivovou ložnicí - že by Mycroftova prověrka selhala a ten člověk mu přišel ublížit? Hloupost! To by sem nevniknul za tak nápadných okolností!  
Pak se dveře tiše otevřely a do místnosti strčil svou střapatou hlavu Viktor Trevor. Jeho rozpačitý úsměv pohasnul, jakmile spatřil svého pacienta sedět na posteli: Sherlock si uvědomil, že se ani nepohnul a stále měl před očima dlaň plnou bílých tabletek.  
„Takže jsem se nespletl.“ konstatoval melancholicky mladý muž. Žádný zvýšený hlas, dramatická gesta, snaha někoho přivolat a vyrazit mu ty zlořečené prášky z ruky.  
„A co hodláte dělat? Zburcovat Tredwellovou? Odvolat mého bratra z Tchaiwanu? Zkoušet na mě nějaké ty vaše náboženské nesmysly o tom, že nemám dovoleno ukončit vlastní život?“ zavrčel Sherlock.  
Trevor ze sebou tiše zavřel dveře a zeptal se: “Takže už jste se rozhodl? Bude to dnes?“ smutně zavrtěl hlavou: „Neudělám nic z toho, navzdory tomu, co si o mně myslíte, nejsem zrovna moc ortodoxní katolík a uznávám vaše právo o sobě rozhodnout sám. … Jen … jako prakticky všichni zdravotníci … nerad ztrácím pacienta … pacienta, co je na cestě k uzdravení, kvůli nějaký mizerný komplikaci.“  
„V tom případě nechápu, proč jste sem vůbec chodil. Můžete jít pěkně hajat domů.“ poznamenal jedovatě Sherlock.  
„Vytáhl jste z průšvihu mou sestru, asi si to nebudete pamatovat, už je to nějakejch deset roků, ségra je o dost starší a není mi moc podobná. Obvinili ji z vraždy manžela, ale vy jste prokázal, že to udělal někdo z jeho minulosti.“  
Detektiv se na sekundu zamyslel: „Ano, ten člověk si říkal Scott, ale ve skutečnosti se jmenoval Armitage. Změnil totožnost, když v Torontu zdefraudaval velké peníze – jeho bývalý zaměstnavatel nebyl úplně nevinný a při pátrání po svých penězích se nespoléhal jen na policii. A jeho žena ...“ Sherlock zapátral v paměti, pro případ nebyla příliš důležitá a bylo to ještě před Johnem, kdy se snažil lidskou stránku zločinů ignorovat: „ … mám dojem, že se jmenovala Glorie.“  
„Jo, to je ona, dneska už je znova vdaná a jmenuje se zas jinak, ale bude vám do konce života vděčná. Takže už kvůli ní se nemůžu prostě otočit a zmizet.“  
„A proč až dnes? Tuhle sbíru si buduju už docela dlouho, už začal věřit, že mi to projede.“  
„Protože jsem blbec, teprv dneska se mi rozsvítilo. Seděli jsme v hospodě a ten inspektor – Lestrade, chtěl vědět, jestli to zvládnete na místo činu – mimochodem, mohl byste to o pár dnů odložit a dát mu příležitost, když si dává tu práci – tak jsme se začali bavit o vašem zdravotním stavu a mě najednou došlo, že neberete vůbec nic, přinejmenším poslední tři neděle, pokaždý máte stejně napjaté tělo a ztuhlý rysy od bolesti, a je jedno jestli jste na tácku nechal dvě, tři nebo čtyři bobulky.“  
„Lestrade mě chce vzít k případu? Opravdovému, čerstvému?“  
„Jo a John je celej nadšenej, že půjde s váma.“  
„Ale, co když to nezvládnu? Nedojdu tam, nevydržím dost dlouho, abych to tam mohl ohledat – sakra vždyť já stejně pořádně nemůžu, nezvládnu to tam prolézt po čtyřech.“  
„Dneska né, ale za měsíc, za dva ...Jedno po druhým, pro začátek stačí, když se tam postavíte a rozhlídnete. Z toho, co se o vás píše a co jsem sám viděl, tak i takhle zjistíte víc, jak celej Yard dokupy – ale necitujte mě, už by se mnou nikdy nešli na pivo.“  
Sherlockovi se na chvíli rozzářily oči, ale za moment jiskra zase pohasla, když si uvědomil, že Johnův doprovod se bude postupně vytrácet.  
„Jak můžete být tak nemožně optimistický? To náboženské cukrlátko vážně tolik pomáhá?“ zabručel nakonec.  
„Tak trochu, ale říkám si, komu tím pomůžu, když budu nešťastnej a nabručenej – moji klienti toho maj sami dost, aby se ještě museli dívat na můj kyselej ksicht.“  
Na tohle Sherlock neodpověděl, do jisté míry chápal Trevorův pohled na věc, ale to samé se nedalo aplikovat na jeho situaci.  
Zadravotník ho chvíli zamyšleně pozoroval a pak váhavě začal: „Já jsem jenom průměrnej idiot, ale řekl bych, že máte v zásadě dvě možnosti. Buď je to natolik nesnesitelný, že popřejete šťastnýmu párečku všechno nej a vypravíte se hledat vlastní štěstí na opačnej konec světa, nebo to unesete, zůstnete se šťastnou dvojicí v přátelských vztazích a budete vlastní štěstí hledat tady v Londýně.“  
„A to myslíte tady s vámi?“ vyjel po něm Sherlock prakticky okamžitě.  
Viktor Trevor na něj chvíli překvapeně čučel a pak se hořce ušklíbnul: „Proto mě tak nesnášíte? Hm a povězte mi upřímně, dal jsem vám někdy důvod? Blbě čuměl, sáhnul na vás, zkoušel flirtovat?“  
„Ne vždycky jste profesionál a pokud jde o to flirtování, ...nejsem v tomhle ohledu zrovna nejvnímavější.“ připustil zahanbeně Sherlock.  
„Tak to vás uklidním, nic vám neuteklo, protože nic nebylo. Váš bratr je velice chytrej pán, ale v srdečních záležitostech moc chodit neumí. Protože se tak trochu podobám vašemu doktorovi a náhodou jsem byl taky v armádě, tak předpokládá, že ho dokážu snadno nahradit. A mimochodem, je od něj dost drzý předpokládat, že já zaberu na vás, protože vzdáleně připomínáte Bena!“  
„Ale vy jste volný! Poručík Benjamin Gould je už tři roky mrtvý!“  
„Aha, a to je důvod, abych skočil po prvním tmavovlasým hubeným troubovi – s odpuštěním, co se namane? Jsem stejně tak volný jako vy. Pomáhá vám snad si opakovat, že člověk, kterýho milujete je rovnej jak čára a ženatej navrch?“  
„A přesto jste přímo vtělení slunečné nálady! Jak to můžete vydržet?“  
„A co se změní, pokud budu smutnej osamělej mrzout? Pomůže to nějak Benovi? A než se do mě obujete, víra s tím nemá moc, co dělat. Neutěšuju se nadějí, že se jednoho dne shledáme, ačkoliv tak trochu samozřejmě doufám ... Pokud bych měl brát doslova naše kněží, tak se sotva dočkám, protože Ben byl židovského vyznání, ale to je vedlejší.  
Mít vztah s s kolegou v armádě je problém, tak jsme se dohodli, že to já odejdu do civilu a budu nám „udržovat hnízdečko“.  
On byl daleko ctižádostivější, měl našlápnuto ke kariéře a já věděl, že se mě po válce zas tak stejskat nebude. Tak jsem si požádal o propuštění a rozhodli jsme se risknout vztah na dálku.  
Nakonec jsme letěli domů stejným letadlem. IED čtyři dny před mým propuštěním.  
Strašně moc jsme toho spolu nestihli, zařídit si byt, cestovat, chodit na zápasy rugby, koncerty, … tak jsem se rozhodl, že to stihnu za nás oba!  
Takhle můžu občas předstírat, že jen zkrátka není momentálně doma, že slouží někde za mořem a jen čekám až dostane dovolenku … jsem blázen? Asi jo, ale to jste vy taky!“  
„Hm, tohle možná funguje vám, ale já nemám … žádný společný život, žádné společné plány ze kterých bych mohl čerpat ...“  
„Neříkám, že je to univerzální návod … vy potřebujete ...hm … něco … já nevím, nemáte ještě žádný nesplněný sny? Něco, co jste ještě nestih? Nedotáh do konce? Věci, co jste přestal dělat, páč Johna nebavily, vadily mu?“  
„Johnovi vadilo moje kouření a drogy!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.  
„Takže žádná lítost? Všechno jasný, hotový a uzavřený?“  
„Hm, trochu mě dřív mrzelo, že jsem nedokončil univerzitu, ne že by ten titul byl tak důležitý ...“  
„A proč nezkusit tohle! To se dá dělat i v sedě, než se dáte dohromady a nejde o ten titul … spíš, vyberte si nějaký zajímavý téma na disertačku, třeba něco ve spojitosti se zločinem?“  
„Hm, možná ...“ detektiv přemýšlel.  
„Je to buď tahle cesta nebo ta ve vaší dlani. Vážně máte pocit, že už vám život nic zajímavýho nepřinese? Nějakou výzvu? Zločin tisíciletí? Co já vím?“  
„Je to nesmysl ...“ začal váhavě Sherlock, ale Viktor Trevor na něj povzbudivě kývl: „ … ale když jsem byl upadl do bezvědomí, zdálo se mi, že jsem zemřel. Sledoval jsem svou vlastní pitvu, pohřeb, … a nijak zvlášť mě neděsilo, že jsem mrtý, ale … jako pouhý pozorovatel, bez možnosti nějaké interakce s ostatními jsem si připadal velice osamělý a také, ... zarazilo mě, jak silné pocity můj odchod vyvolal u druhých, dokonce i u lidí, které jsem sotva znal … pár šikovných laborantů z Bart's, jedna studentka, co u Speedyho vařívá kávu … najednou mě zamrzelo, že z toho nebude nic víc … ale to není podstatné, byla to jen halucinace, vyvolaná šokem, ztrátou krve a spoustou medikamentů. To vůbec neznamená, že by se mnou chtěli doopravdy mít něco společného!“  
„Jak to, že ne? Jste nejvšímavější člověk co znám. Pokud si třeba jen podvědomě myslíte, že zájem mají … tak to bude pravda. A možná je takovejch i víc!“ usmál se fyzioterapeut.  
Sherlock neochotně a zamyšleně dodal: „Ještě jedna věc se v tom snu stala, někdo neznámý hodil na mou rakev rudé růže. Nevím kdo to byl, nedokázal jsem rozeznat tvář a … nebylo to jen jednou. Absolvoval jsem ještě tři operace a pokaždé jsem měl v narkóze podobné vize: moji blízcí jak chodí navštěvovat můj hrob, John, rodiče, Mycroft, paní Hudsonová, Molly a ostatní, sem tam i bývalí klienti, fanoušci, nosili květiny.  
Jako dítě jsem kdysi přečetl jednu viktoriánskou knihu o květomluvě, nedávno jsem ji objevil tady u Mycrofta v knihovně – zjevně jsem přečtené úplně nevymazal, jen zatlačil někam na dno. Ty květy, co mi nosili na hrob vyjadřovaly naše vztahy: přátelství, obdiv, rodičovskou, bratrskou lásku, stesk … v každém tom snu přišla na závěr tahle neznámá, neidentifikovatelná postava a vždycky položila rudé růže! Pokaždé jsem pocítil zvláštní osten lítosti, že už se nedozvím, kdo to je a pokaždé po tomhle momentu jsem se začal probírat.“ detektiv se zadíval na svého společníka: „Znamená to něco?“  
Trevor se zašklebil: „Jasně! Že to zjistíte, když zůstanete naživu!“  
Sherlock si chtěl rýpnout, že je to vrcholně inteligentní odpověď, ale pak svou poznámku spolknul, byla to konec konců pravda. Pomalu zaklapnul houslové pouzdro.  
„Tak, že bychom zakopali válečnou sekeru? Když už víte, že se vám netoužím nacpat do postele, tak mě konečně přestanete oslovovat pane Trevore?“  
Sherlock natáhl ruku na znamení smíru: „Dobrá, jsem Sherlock, ale ta tvoje přezdívka se mi nelíbí.“  
„Tak mi zkrátka říkej Viktore, to je v pohodě. Jen si odpusť Viki – tak mi říkají moje sestry ...“  
„Všechny starší, že?“  
„Jo a taky si vyprošuju oslovení Viku – na to měl nárok jen Ben, ale Viktor je v pohodě.“  
Pak se Viktor konečně rozloučil, ale Sherlock neusnul. Měl až do rána o čem přemýšlet.

Druhý den dopoledne si sedl k počítači, vyhledal katalog laboratorního vybavení a začal objednávat. Do konce týdne už měl ve vyhrazeném pokoji sestavenou základní aparaturu.  
Když ho přijela navštívit paní Hudsonová, navrhl její mladé průvodkyni, ať také zůstane na čaj. Při další příležitosti požádal Molly o kontakt na jejího kolegu jménem Reg.  
Jeho první opravdový případ od nehody bylo vražedné přepadení uprostřed parčíku na Russel Square, žádné schody a nepřístupná místa, zvládl tam dojet taxíkem a rozřešil to za jeden a půl dne – kdyby si mohl všechy stopy „oběhat“ sám, bylo by to přinejmenším o půl dne dřív, ale uklidnilo ho vědomí, že na to pořád má.  
Se svou ošetřovatelkou se dohodl, že nebude dostávat žádné léky na boles předem, pokud bude nějaké potřebovat, požádá ji. Tredwellovou to překvapilo, ale souhlasila.  
Přesto svou „sbírku“ prozatím nezničil. Stále byly noci, kdy otevřel houslové pouzdro, odtáhl uvolněnou výstelku a díval se na řadu bílých kuliček – třeba tenkrát, když mu John zavolal, že se stal otcem dvou kluků. Ale takových nocí ubývalo a čtyři měsíce po rozhovoru s Viktorem, oznámil, že musí dát pouzdro k brašnáři, protože se začala vnitřní textilie uvolňovat. John se po něm překvapeně podíval, ale jeho terapeut, který zrovna odcházel po skončené seanci, mu za Johnovými zády ukázal zvednutý palec.

Protože jeho možnosti chodit na místa činu byly stále omezené, aby zahnal nudu, rozhodl se konečně dodělat doktorát z chemie. Tenhle plán se nějak zvrtnul v rozsáhlý projekt na zlepšení detekce a uchování biologických vzorků pro forenzní účely a zabral mu skoro dva roky času.  
Také za něj se svými dvěma spolupracovníky, patologem Reginaldem Martinem a mladou biochemičkou Catherine Blacklockovou posbíral řadu vědeckých cen.  
Bylo dobré vědět, že tu po něm něco užitečného zůstane, ale hlavně to byl způsob, jak se odpoutat od Johna.  
Ten zkrátka neměl po narození synů dostatek volného času a takhle ho Sherlock neměl také. Omezil kvůli tomuhle projektu přechodně i vyšetřování zločinů. Občas se dokonce stalo, že John zavolal uprostřed důležitého experimentu a Sherlock ho musel odmítnout. Ze začátku mu to trhalo srdce, bojoval s touhou všechno zahodit a říct: „Jesně, přijď třeba hned!“ Ale věděl, že nemůže, nesmí svou existenci upnout na Johna.  
Asi rok a půl po nehodě na tom byl Sherlock tak, že se mohl vrátit zpátky na Baker Street, byť o holi. Trochu byt upravil, aby byl lépe průchdný a pronajal si i 221A, aby měl kam přestěhovat svou laboratoř. Červené křeslo ovšem zůstalo na svém místě.

Později měli s Johnem oba zase víc času. Kdykoliv to šlo, účastnil se doktor Sherlockových vyšetřování a když to nešlo, nahradil ho detektiv Kate Blacklockovou, Wigginsem (který se dostal z ulice a byl už taky pár let čistý) a občas i Viktorem, se kterým navázal specifický druh přátelství – sám terapeut tomu říkal „Klub osamělých srdcí seržanta Pepře“ a následně ho seznámil se stejnojmennou deskou.  
Sherlock překvapeně zjistil, že populární hudbu zbytečně podceňuje a časem své okolí zaskočil zájmem o Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd a podobné kapely. Johne se smál, že jeho přítel právě objevil Ameriku.  
Nebylo vždycky jen dobře, znovu a znovu se vracely čené dny. Sherlock se občas stále přepínal, málo jedl i spal a jeho oslabený transport mu to vrátil bolestí, která ho na pár dní uvěznila v bytě.  
Pak ležel na posteli či pohovce v obýváku, počítal praskliny na stropě a představoval si svět bez sebe samého. Obvykle taková úvaha skončila u záhady červených růží a on se odhodlal sáhnout po telefonu a zavolat někomu z přátel, že je mu zle.  
Jeho poměr k Johnovi se zklidnil. Místo, aby trpěl, že na sebe nemají vždycky automaticky čas, těšil se na okamžiky, kdy ano. Mile ho překvapilo, že jejich kontakt byl častější, než se odvážil doufat v depresivnich dnech po svém úrazu. John nikdy nepřestal být jeho přítelem.  
Sem tam se sice neubránil bodnutí u srdce, ale nekonečná tupá bolest byla pryč.

U příležitosti svých dvaačtyřicátých narozenin pozval Sherlock své nejbližší k Angelovi. Sice se stále neobjevil nikdo, kdo by mu donesl ty růže, přesto v ten den detektiv nelitoval, že stále žije. Vrátil se k práci - zrovna vyřešil komplikovaný případ pašování diamantů, rozšířil okruh svých důvěrných přátel o tři zajímavé lidi. Byl kmotrem už tří slibných dětí (krom Scottie také jednoho z jejích mladších bratrů a pak Mollyina a Gregova druhorozeného potomka) a bylo pravděpodobné, že ho Kate (která se z nadějné studentky stala špičkovou vědkyní) požádá v dohledné době o tutéž službu.  
Mycroft se konečně zasnoubil se svou asistentkou a Sherlock byl rád, že to vydedukoval a může mu první pogratulovat – ještě dřív, než to jeho bratr stačí sdělit rodičům, čímž ho lehce uvede do rozpaků.  
Jak se odpoledne přehouplo k večeru, Sherlock shledal, že je lehce přiopilý a tak nějak vyrovnaný se světem. Složil poklonu paní Hudsonové, dobíral si bratra kvůli obří porci dortu, snesl pucování od maminky, že je moc hubený, vydedukovla, že má Wiggins novou přítelkyni a vyprávěl fascinovaným dětem o svém posledním případu.  
V dobrém rozmaru málem nepostřehl, že se Watsonovic rodina zvedá k odchodu. Sledoval Johna, jak pomáhá své ženě do kabátu a odcházejí zavěšení do sebe a přistihl se, že to najednou nebolí. Možná tu byl malý nádech lítosti, že si takhle nikdo neodvede jeho, ale ne proto, že se nenacházel na Lettyině místě.  
Možná tam venku čeká neznámý s pugétem rudých růží? Kdo ví? Zjistí to, pokud bude žít ještě další a pak ještě další den ... zrovna v tuhle chvíli mu to nepřipadalo, jako těžký úkol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju za přízeň, kterou věnujete téhle svérázné povídce. Ráda si přečtu Vaše názory na tuhle kapitolu i celý příběh.


	5. Každý den je vzácný (a každý může být krásný)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak tohle je závěrečná kapitola tohohle příběhu a dlužím Vám vysvětlení, proč jsem ho vlastně vytvořila.
> 
> Už jsem přečetla spousty povídek (převážně v angličtině), kde Sherlock po Johnově svatbě upadne do deprese, vrátí se ke drogám, aby se nakonec předávkoval či ukončil svůj život jiným způsobem. Nevím kolikátý takový příběh byl přes míru. Najednou mě to vyděsilo: Aha, takže odpověď na neopětovanou lásku je smrt? Ale to je pro spoustu mladých lidí strašný návod!  
> A že se poblázněnost nějaké Mařenky po Fanoušovi nedá srovnávat s jedinečným vztahem Johna a Sherlocka? No vysvětlete to té Mařce! To jí fakt utěšíte!  
> Beztak si řekne, když mohl Sherlock, tak ona taky!  
> Takže jsem se nějak šprajcla a proto vznikla tahle povídka o tom, že není všechno ztraceno, když nás ten druhý nemiluje (nebo přinejmenším ne tak, jako my jeho). Že zítra je taky den a pokud se ho dočkáme, zrovna to může být den, kdy přijde ten pravý.
> 
> A teď už Vás nebudu zdržovat od čtení!

Když auto vyjelo z Hastingsu a opustilo hlavní silnici ve prospěch malé okresky, zastrčil John svoje lístečky definitivně do náprsní kapsy obleku a kochal se krajinou.  
Necestovali do Fairlight Cove zdaleka poprvé, patřili i s dětmi k vítaným hostům a bylo tu nádherně. Jen by v životě nečekal, že Sherlock někdy propadne venkovu, jenže taky neočekával řadu jiných věcí.  
Jeho přátelství s detektivem trvalo už šestnáct let, během té doby se opakovaně bál o jeho život, dva a půl roku ho považoval za mrtvého, párkrát se zle pohádali, občas přátelsky popichovali, honili zločince, snědli tuny čínského a indického jídla, vypili hektolitry čaje a všechno to vydrželi.  
Jen jednou se John o jejich přátelství bál, to období odstartovala nehoda o které John dumal většinu jízdy.  
Letos na podzim to bude osm let, kdy se mu Sherlock Holmes přimáčknutý kapotou vozu ke zdi svěřil (v posledních okamžicích, jak věřil), že ho už léta tiše miluje.  
Tenkrát se John bál, že je doopravdy konec a chvíli mu události dávaly za pravdu, Sherlocka zdlouhavá rekonvalescence deptala a Johna v půli odvolaly rodinné povinnosti. Když si pak konečně vyšetřil chvilku času, byl ke svému překvapení odmítnut – Sherlock měl moc práce.  
Ze začátku to byl šok, John se cítil zklamaný. Ale pak se mu to rozleželo v hlavě, ani on nebyl v poslední době dostupný a bylo by sobecké očekávat, že Sherock bude sedět na zadku a věčně čekat. Detektiv se pustil do rozsáhlého výzkumu, který víc než dostatečně zaměstnával jeho mozek, aniž kladl přílišné nároky na jeho zotavující se transport. Jeho duševnímu stavo to očividně prospělo.  
Přesto bylo Johnovi líto, že se jejich kontakt tak drasticky omezil, nechtěl, aby po tom všem skončili jen jako dobří známí.  
Naštěstí detektivův projekt skončil zhruba ve stejné době, jako nejdivočejší období Johnových synů a když jednoho odpoledne přišla doktorovi esemeska ze známého čísla s adresou místa zločinu, málem vyskočil do stropu radostí.  
Sherlock ho zval odhadem tak ke dvou třetinám svých případů a většinou respektoval doktorovu pracovní dobu. Ale když už spolu vyrazili po stopě, John zavolal ženě, ať s ním nepočítá a strávil se svám přítelem zbytek dne včetně večeře u Angela nebo jiném klasickém místě a povídání u čaje na Baker Street.  
Naoplátku byl detektiv častým hostem rodiny Watsonovy na sobotní večeři a pravidelným účastníkem dětských oslav. Krom toho, že byl oblíbeným (rovná se neobvyklým, dobrodružstvím vonícím) strýčkem, byl také kmotrem Scottie a jednoho z jejích bratrů.  
John byl rád, že tuhle nešťastnou etapu ve svých životech překonali, Sherlock se zdál spokojený a vyrovnaný, obohatil svůj život několika novými lidmi i zájmy.  
Přesto Johna trochu rmoutilo, že je detektiv sám. Mrzelo by ho, kdyby měl zůstat jedinou a nenaplněnou Sherlockovou citovou investicí. Však se nepovažoval za nijak výjimečného, ale Sherlock … byl pravda trochu oříšek, ale byl geniální a všichni se shodli, že dobře vypadal, skvěle se oblékal, to by v tom byl čert …  
John číhal, zda při setkání s některým klientem, novým inspektorem, svědkem, nespatří na Sherlockově tváři náznak zájmu. Věděl, že se to nedá uspěchat, musí to přijít samo – ne jako Mycroftův dobře míněný, ale křečovitý pokus, ale už se bál, že čeká marně.  
Proto ho patřičně šokovalo, kdy na bratrovu svatbu v květnu tři roky zpátky dorazil Sherlock se svým „plus jeden“ doprovodem. A když průvodce identifikoval, spadla Johnovi čelist a jen koutkem oka zachytil Mycroftův povýšený škleb.  
Dodatečně si uvědomil, že se po bakerstreetském bytě začaly objevovat předměty nepatřící Sherlockovi, oblečení, jiný šampon, nový hrnek na kávu, … opravdu se dívá, ale nepozoruje!  
Na přátelství dotora a jeho detektiva se tím mnoho nezměnilo, protože Sherlock rozhodně nevedl konvenční partnerský život, pouze od té doby zvali Watsonovi na večeři dva lidi.  
Tím spíš byl John nekonečně překvapen dneškem. Nikdy nevěřil, že bude mít tu čest, že bude moct vrátit Sherlockovi už dvakrát prokázanou službu

Detektiv neměl takové štěstí, jak jeho přítel, aby mohl někdy hůl odložit úplně, ale měl období – třeba i týdny, kdy se bez ní obešel.  
Poprvé ji odložil, respektive zapomněl na svoje narozeniny (stylově) u Angela. Lehce ovíněný a jaksi zenově šťastný se prostě opřel o svého průvodce a nechal doprovodit na Baker Street.  
Když se ráno probudil, ležel zcela nahý ve své posteli, po pokoji rozházené svršky a z polštáře vedle něj ho pozoroval pár oříškových očí: „Tvůj brácha je po čertech mazanej a trpělivej bastard!“  
“Neboj, za tohle mu svatební koláč vylepším laxativy!“ odpověděl Sherlock v dobrém rozmaru: „Kávu?“

Tak se navzdory oboustrannému přesvědčení, že jim to nehrozí, stali s Viktorem milenci. Nedělali z toho žádné drama, nic si neslibovali, nic neplánovali, nikam nespěchali.  
Každý si nechal vlastní byt, jen se v něm postupně objevily osobní předměty toho druhého a stále udržovali do značné míry své životy.  
Díky tomu prošel jejich vztah několik měsíců bez povšimnutí a nebýt toho, že přišli ruku v ruce na Mycroftovu svatbu, nejpíš by to utajení ještě dlouho vydrželo.  
Sherlock byl vděčný za Viktorovu toleranci vůči Johnu Watsonovi: „On tu byl první a je to tvůj obvyklý doprovod k případům! Ostatně já mám taky minulost!“ pokrčil nad tímhle tématem rameny. Sherlock chtěl namítnout, že to není totéž, Viktorova minulost byla bezpečně mrtvá.  
Na druhou stranu se s Benjaminovou rodinou stále úzce stýkal. Gouldovi pro něj měli slabost a tak nějak mu nahrazovali vlastní rodiče, se kterými měl od svého commig outu mizerné vztahy.

Teprve po dvou letech si pořídili společnou nemovitost. Nikoliv byt v Londýně, ale domek v Sussexu, kde plánovali trávit víkendy a trvale se tam přestěhovat až přestanou stačit tempu velkoměsta.  
Sherlock přetavil svou dětskou fascinaci včelami ve vážný zájem a k chalupě pořídil úly. Viktor ho v novém koníčku podporoval, zatím co jinými životními zájmy se míjeli. Na zajímavé přednášky a konference o moderní chemii, jezdil detektiv sám. Naoplátku se vyhnul zápasům rugby nebo fotbalu.  
Zálibu v hudbě měli společnou a vzájemně si rozšířili repertoár, takže mohli společně stejně dobře na houslový recitál jako na Ozzfest – to poslední jmenované byl pro Sherlocka obrovský zážitek a navíc tam došlo k pokusu o vraždu manažera jedné z kapel.

Obačas se Sherlock neubránil úvaze, jaké by to asi mohlo být s Johnem. Jistě v mnohém rozdílné, John byl do značné míry součástí jeho práce (Viktor s ním chodil spíš, když nikdo jiný nebyl po ruce). Ale v klíčových bodech by se asi mnoho nezměnilo.  
Stejne jako se svým předchozím partnerem, akceptoval Viktor fakt, že on není tím, kdo „dělá kariéru“, ale ovládl pole v jiných, privátnějších aspektech jejich vztahu. Sherlockovi to vyhovovalo, potřeboval aby někdo dohlédl, že neomdlí uprostřed případu nedostatkem jídla a spánku. A rozhodně Viktor detektivovi ukázal, že ten opovrhovaný transport může být zdrojem velkého potěšení – a takový člověk byt sedm let dobrovolně sám!

Sherlock neměl v plánu na tomhle uspokojivém uspořádání cokoliv měnit, přes týden řešil případy, jak od policie, tak soukromé s častou asistencí Johna a víkendy trávil s Viktorem. Kvůli němu připustil i některé změny ve svém životním stylu: třeba oslavy Vánoc, které bral Viktor velmi vážně – Sherlock ho dokonce doprovázel na půlnoční (ale dohlédl, že si vybrali kostel s kvalitním varhaníkem a dobrým sborem) a druhý svátek vánoční trávili o Holmesových – k jejich velké radosti, nebo některé Viktorovy sestry, protože vánoce jsou zkrátka o rodině.

Tuhle veskrze příjemnou rutinu narušila až událost v březnu šestadvacátého roku. Psychicky labilní pachatel několikanásobné vraždy, kterou Sherlock spoluvyšetřoval na žádost Yardu, se pokusil utéc před zatčením.  
Když mu policie začala odřezávat únikové cesty londýnskými ulicemi, vběhl do jednoho bistra na Chalton Street, jehož osazenstvo vzal jako rukojmí. Sherlock si to v zápalu honičky ani neuvědomil, ale byli asi dva bloky od Viktorova bytu – často spolu sami do „Somers Town“ chodili, když nocovali tady.  
Detektiva se zmocnilo neblahé tušení, Viktor sem rád zašel na lehký oběd. Sherlock se snažil vybavit itinerář svého partnera: měl dnes kolem poledního nějaké klienty? Někoho brzy ráno a pak až odpoledne, to bylo celé obsazené. Snad tak dnes obědval jinde, někde blíž bytu prvního odpoledního pacienta …  
Tahle naděje odumřela v okamžiku, kdy se ve dveřích podniku objevil pomatenec strkající před sebou jako štít člověka, nůž na jeho krku, aby si nadiktoval podmínky.  
Sherlock sebou trhnul a málem se bezhlavě rozběhl k podniku, ale John ho popadl a nepustil. Snažil se mu vysvetlit, že to má nechat na policii, že na to mají vyškolené lidi. Sherlock se s ním chtěl hádat: copak John neví,že jsou to všechno idioti a ten blázen má Viktora! Nesmí přijít ještě o Viktora! Už se vzdal Johna a když začal být znovu šťastný, tak … tohle by už nezvládl.  
Rozhovor pachatele s policejním vyjednavačem se nevyvíjel vůbec dobře, ten člověk měl naprosto nereálné požadavky a byl čím dál rozčilenější. Sherlock se nakonec vytrhl Johnovi a než prorazil policejní kordón, zachytil ho Lestrade a snažil se ho znovu neúspěšně zklidnit.  
Mezitím se zločinec maniakálně rozchechtal a zahájil zlověstný pohyb kolem Viktorova krku. Sherlock opřený o inspektorovo rameno se jen šokovaně díval, jak ten šílenec podřízne jeho příteli hrdlo.  
Než ale muž stihl pohyb dokončit, ozvala se rána a on se skácel po zádech zpátky do vnitřku bistra a strhl Viktora sebou.  
Sherlock už se nedal nikým a ničím zadržet a rozběhl se k ležícím postavám.  
Okolo stojící policisté se po sobě zmateně dívali, kdo bez rozkazu vystřelil? Policejní ostřelovači nepřipadali v úvahu, teprve se přepravovali na místo, vše se odehrálo hrozně rychle.

Lestrade se rychle otočil po Johnovi, ten si odkašlal, zastrčil svůj Browning zpátky za opasek a rozběhl se uplatnit své medicínské dovednosti.  
Pachatel byl bezpečně mrtvý, zásah doprostřed čela – jedné z mála částí těla, kterou nekryl svým živým štítem. Viktor ležel vedle něj, ale John nemohl posoudit vážnost jeho zranění, protože byl pevně v Sherlockově objetí.  
Detektiv se celý třásl a John si uvědomil, že neovladatelně pláče. V doktorovi v tu chvíli byla malá dušička, ale pak se Viktorova ruka pohnula, pohladila Sherlocka po zádech a ozvalo se přiškrcené: „No tak ty troubo povol. To bolí!“  
Sherlock opatrně uvolnil své sevření a doktor tak mohl konečně dělat svou práci. Viktor byl bledý a evidentně v šoku, ale zranění na jeho krku nebylo vážné, nůž pouze prořízl kůži, což nepěkně krvácelo, ale nezakousl se do svalů ani krčních cév.  
Po téhle chvíli hrůzy absolvoval Sherlock ještě nával vzteku, když ho o pár desítek minut později nechtěli v nemocnici informovat o Viktorově stavu a v první chvíli ani pustit za ním.  
Než stačil pozurážet většinu personálu a vysloužit si definitivní zákaz vstupu na půdu University College Hospital, objevil se vševědoucí a všemohoucí Mycroft Holmes a situaci urovnal.

Pozdě večer toho samého dne, seděli John a Sherlokc ve svých obvyklých křeslech na Baker Street, jen místo čaje pili skotskou.  
Zatím, co Sherlock strávil předchozí hodiny se svým partnerem, aby se ujistil, že všechno opravdu spraví dostatečné množství stehů (a jedna noc v nemocnici, pro jistotu), doktor měl mnohem méně příjemné odpoledne na Scotland Yardu, kde vysvětloval svůj zásah.  
„Budeš kvůli mně mít potíže.“ promluvil se ustaraně detektiv.  
„Snesitelné.“ usmál se John: „Nebyl to zrovna milý člověk.“  
„Oh ...“ nemohl si Sherlock nevybavit případ, kterým se seznámili: „Znovu jsi pro mě někoho zastřelil, jen jsi tentokrát zachránil život Viktorovi … a já, poprvé jsem ti ani nepoděkoval a ...“  
„Myslím, že bylo na čase, abych trochu dorovnal skóre. Ty jsi pro moje osobní štěstí riskoval už tolikrát ...“  
„Ale budou tě popotahovat ...“  
„Trochu, s dobrým právníkem nic nezvládnutelného … a rozhodně mi to stálo za to. Ani nevíš, jak jsem byl šťastný, že jsi konečně šťastný ty! A krom toho, já nezastřelil mocného mediálního magnáta, kterému se nedala žádná nelegální činnost dokázat, ale několikanásobnýho vraha, který aktuálně ohrožoval další životy. Myslím, že z toho vyjdu líp jak ty tenkrát.“  
„Pro jistotu zavolám Mycroftovi, tohle je přesně ten moment, kdy bude opravdu užitečný, protože tě potřebuju na svobodě!“  
„To je od tebe hezký!“ ušklíbl se pobaveně John.  
„Oh .. tak jsem to … samozřejmě nechci, aby ti dělali potíže za to, že jsi zachránil Viktora, ale já tě potřebuju na svobodě ještě z jednoho důvodu.  
Promluvili jsme si v nemocnici. To, že mi doktoři nechtěli nic říct, mě rozzuřilo. Takhle mají víc práv Viktorovi rodiče, kteří se s ním neviděli přes patnáct let … a to je nesnesitelné!  
Takže jsme … eeeh … zkrátka, požádal jsem Viktora o ruku a rád bych, abys mi prokázal tu čest a byl můj svědek!“  
„Strašně rád!“ vyhrknul John a pak se zarazil: „Seš si jistý? Mycroft by ti to určitě rád vrátil a Greg, ... znáte se už přes dvacet let, vytáhl tě z drog, zatím co já ti přinesl spoustu potíží a trápení ...“  
„Jsem si jistý Johne. I mě to stálo za to, bez tebe bych dnes neměl Viktora. Byl jsi můj první opravdový přítel, první láska. Díky tobě jsem se konečně otevřel druhým lidem. Dnes mám sice nevelký, ale solidní kroužek přátel, jsem hrdým kmotrem pěti dětí a našel jsem odvahu se znovu zamilovat.  
Neopustil jsi mě, ani když jsem byl na dně a odháněl tě pryč. Jsi definitivně můj nejlepší muž a chci tě po svém boku až budu skládat svatební slib.“

Violet zručně zaparkovala v mezeře mezi neobvykle početnou řadou aut na příjezdové cestě a děti nečekaly na žádné povely a vyhrnuly se ven.  
John s manželku je následovali o něco později, protože ještě museli vytáhnout z kufru svatební dar. Teprve pak vyrazili přes zahradu, která si udržovala harmonickou rovnováhu mezi přešlechtěním a zanedbaností k domku.  
Zdánlivě tuctové stavení z červených a šedých cihel s velkými okny a bílou verandou nad vchodem dnes bude hostit svatební obřad i následnou veselici.  
Jakkoliv z toho nechtěli Sherlock s Viktorem dělat obří událost, pokud hodlali pozvat všechny své blízké, nebylo to zrovna málo lidí.  
Viktor sice nevycházel s rodiči, ale neviděl důvod, proč vynechat své tři sestry (což automaticky znamenalo jejich partnery a potomky) a také požádal o svolení pozvat manžele Gouldovy. Sherlock to rád dovolil, když sám tu měl Johna, navíc v roli svědka.  
Detektivova půlka hostů naplnila doktora hrdostí: jak daleko pokročil jeho přítel od sebediagnostikovaného sociopata bez přátel za těch šestnáct let!  
Samotná ceremonie se konala na louce za domem a k Johnovu překvapení dvojici složenou z tvrdohlavého ateisty a přesvědčeného katolíka oddával liberálně založený anglikánský pastor ze sousední dědiny („Byl to kompromis Johne! Takhle jsme oba ustoupili. A pak, ten člověk je mi zavázaný, zjistil jsem, kdo jim vykrádá kasičku na charitu.“)  
Zejména starší dámy v publiku byly dojaté a vytáhly kapesníčky. Nu a John, který stál dva kroky za Sherlockem a v kapse převracel krabičku s prstýnky se přistihl, že má co dělat, aby nebrečel taky.  
Jedinou zvláštnůstkou jinak jednoduchého obřadu byla velká kytice rudých růží, kterou nesl Viktor a během svatebního slibu ji předal Sherlockovi.  
John si ten nádherný pugét zamyšleně prohlížel, když o pár desítek minut později dělal ozdobu slavnostní tabule pod širým nebem a dumal, jaký se v těch růžích skrývá význam.  
Pak se probral ze své strnulosti, uvědomil si, že má před sebou důležitý úkol a zacinkal lžičkou o sklenici, aby si získal pozornost.

Sherlock Holmes seděl v čele stolu a poslouchal Johnův projev. Před dvanácti lety stál na jeho místě, když říkal, že je John obklopen dvěma lidmi, kteří ho milují nejvíc ne světě – a tehdy to vědomí bolelo jako čert.  
Dnes tu seděl obklopen řadou přátelských tváří a po svém boku měl dva lidi, které miloval nejvíc na světě, po pravé ruce svého manžela a po levici nejlepšího přítele. Jen dnes necítil žádnou bolest, jen neskutečné, hřejivé štěstí, že se takového dne dočkal. Protože každý den je vzácný a každý může být krásný, pokud si ho takový uděláme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud chcete vědět, jak si představuju Sherlockovo a Viktorovo sussexské útočiště, tak jsem se inspirovala zde: http://www.housetohome.co.uk/house-tour/picture/house-tour-west-sussex-cottage. Jen předpokládám, že uvnitř bude panovat větší chaos a na zahradě budou k nalezení včelí úly.
> 
> Jinak jsem velmi vděčná za Vaši pozornost a jsem ráda, že i tahle svérázná ne-johnlockerská věc se některým z Vás líbila. A chtěla bych poděkovat i za přízeň projevenou jiným mým pracem.
> 
> Zdraví Vaše Kraťula!


End file.
